Lifes Complicated
by Iamthelostone13194
Summary: Peyton is a hunter and has powers and meets Sam and Dean Winchester. What will happen.SamOC
1. Meeting Sam and Dean

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN PEYTON

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN PEYTON!!

Summary: Peyton is a hunter with powers and she meets Sam and Dean Winchester. What will happen?

I sat in a small cafe in Greenville Ohio. I was searching for information on the attacks that had been going on in the town on my laptop. Sitting back in my seat as I waited for the local newspaper website to download, I look around as I took a sip of my coffee. There weren't that many people in here. Of course this was a small town and a lot of people were a little shook up over the attacks, so it wasnt that unusual.  
There was a couple of old ladies sitting towards the back gossiping, a lady in her mid-30s maybe by the counter eating a scone and reading the paper, but the ones that caught my eye were the two guys over by the front window.  
The guy with his back turned to me look about 26 or 27. He had spiked up dark blonde to light brown hair and was wearing a brown leather jacket with jeans. The guy that was sitting across from him really caught my attention. He was tall, had brown slightly shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. He had three really cute freckles on his face: one to the left of his nose, one to the right of his mouth, and one to the right of his chin. He looked a bit younger than the other guy. He looked around my age; 22 or 23. He laughed at something that the other guy said and then looked at me. I slowly look the other way, acting like I was just scanning the room before I returned my attention to the computer.  
I set my coffee down and started searching for the articles on the attacks. I secretly glanced over at the guy again to see him still looking at me. The guy that he was with waved his hand in front of the guy's face and then looked in the direction that he was looking at. He saw me and smiled, then turned around and said something to the cute one that made him frown and playfully punch him in the arm.  
I laughed and returned my attention back to my laptop. I scanned the article. _Found in the woods, maimed and looked like it was attacked by rabid wolves. But there were no wolves nearby. Okay, so werewolf maybe? I'll have to check it out._ I thought as I took in the report. I closed my laptop and finished up my coffee. I stood up and put my laptop back in my black messengers bag and slung it over my shoulder. I left a tip on the table and walked past the table that the two guys were sitting at on the way out. I hooked a left when I got outside so that I walked past the guys table. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw the cute one watching me as I walked past.  
I smiled to myself before looking to see if there was any traffic and crossed the street to my black '69 Dodge Charger and climbed in. I set my bag on the passengers seat and started the car up. I look to see if there was any cars coming before I pulled onto the street and headed back to the motel that I was staying in.

I pulled into the parking lot of the motel and parked in front of my room. I turned the car off and grabbed my bag. I got out of my car and walked up to the door. I pulled the room key out of my pocket and slipped it into the lock. I turned and opened the door. Sitting my bag down on the table by the door as I came in. I went over to the dresser and took my journal out of the top drawer. I took it over to the table and sat down. I flipped through the pages until I came to the part about werewolves.  
Getting out my laptop again, I opened it up and decided that I needed more information. So I started to hack into the police records. About 15 minutes later, I was in. I scanned the report of the attacks and found that all of the victims were attacked in the same spot during the full moon cycles. Well, if that doesnt signify werewolves, dont know what does. I also saw that all of the victims were female and in their early 20s. Great, it has a type and I just happen to fit into that. Isn't this just fan-fricking-tastic! I thought as I shut my laptop off and leaned back in my chair.  
I looked at the calendar in the back of my journal. If I want to do this, I gotta do this tonight. Or tomorrow. I'm not going to let anyone else die. I thought as I took out the small hunting knife that I kept in a holder around my ankle at all times and began to play with it.

It was reaching 8:00 at night. I was dressed in a tight black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans with black boots. I had braided my long dark brown hair into two braids. I pulled my brown leather jacket on and made sure that the tranquilizer gun that I was bringing was loaded and that I had spares in my jacket pocket. I slipped the tranq gun into the back of my jeans and left the motel room. Opening the door to my charger, I slipped in and closed the door. I made sure that the ropes were in the back seat before putting the keys in the ignition and starting the car up. I pulled out of the parking lot and turned left towards the woods on the outskirts of town.  
It was a 10 minute drive there. I parked my car off the side of the road and got out. I grabbed the rope and stuffed them into my jacket pockets. I also got a small flashlight out of my glove compartment. I turned the flashlight on and headed into the woods where the attacks had been taking place.  
I crept along quietly, keeping my ears open for the werewolf. I kept my flashlight low to the ground so it wouldn't be too noticeable. I heard a rustling behind me. I put my hand behind my back and slowly grabbed the tranq gun out of my jeans. I brought it forward and kept it low and pointed towards the ground. I heard the rustling again and I turned towards the sound. I saw a figure leap at me and tackle me to the ground. I flipped them over and shone my light on them. It was the cute guy from the caf earlier. "What the hell?!" I yelled out as the other guy tackled me from behind. I flipped him over me and quickly stood up to face both of them. "What in God's name are you two doing out here?" I yelled at them. I noticed that they were both holding guns as well, only theirs looked like the kind that used bullets.  
"We could ask you the same question." Said the older one. I raised an eyebrow at them and frowned.  
"Well I asked first, so you answer first." I said cockily. The two guys looked at each other before the younger one answered.  
"We're investigating the attacks that have been going on here." He said.  
I heard the older one groan and mumble. "Oh yeah, she's not going to be freaked out at all."  
I felt a wave of relief rush over me and I lowered my tranquilizer gun. "Oh, well then we're here for the same reason. Do you guys know what it is?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked from one to the other.  
"Um, well...we think that it's maybe a...wendigo." Said the younger one while nervously scratching his neck. I started laughing.  
"I told you that she'd think that we were nuts." Said the older one. I calmed myself and responded.  
"I don't think that you're crazy, just stupid." I told them. They both raised their eyebrows at me. "Okay, that's not what I meant. I mean that you're stupid to think that it's a wendigo. I mean didn't you guys notice the patterns. It only attacks during the full moon cycle. Meaning that it's a..."  
"Werewolf." The cute one finished for me. I smiled at him.  
"Bingo. So, I'm assuming that you're both hunters." I said. They both nodded at me. "Do you have names?" I asked jokingly.  
"Right. I'm Dean, and this is my little brother Sam." Said the older one as he held his hand out for me to shake. I stepped forward and grasped it.  
"Nice to meet you both. I'm Peyton." I said as I shook his hand. Dean had a cocky smile on his face as I let go.  
"So, back to this werewolf. Where do you think it is?" Sam asked me.  
"Well, it should be somewhere around." I got cut off by a growling and the being tackled by the werewolf as it leapt over Sam and Dean's heads. It pushed me to the ground and as I fell, I pulled my legs up to my chest. When I landed on my back, I planted my feet on its chest and pushed, sending it flying over me. I heard a thud and a yelp as it hit the tree. With my feet still in the air, I brought them down quickly towards the ground, pulling myself into a standing position.  
I scooped the tranq gun off the ground and spun around. Just as it was getting ready to leap at me again, I shot it twice in the chest with tranquilizer darts. The werewolf fell backwards to the ground. I looked over my shoulder at the guys and smiled at them. They were both standing there with their mouths slightly agape. I shook my head and walked over to the werewolf. I knelt down next to it and rolled it over. I took the ropes out of my pockets and tied its hands and feet together and then those two ropes together.  
"What are you doing?" Dean asked me as I finished tying the ropes up.  
"Tying it up so it can't attack me when it wakes up." I told him in a duh voice.  
"I get that, but why not kill it? I mean, it's killed a bunch of other people." He said. I turned around and looked at him.  
"Because a werewolf is a normal person the other 28 days out of the month. It doesnt usually have control over what it does when it changes ever full moon and they dont usually remember what they did while under the change." I told him. "If you want to kill an innocent person who doesn't have control over what they do at a certain time of the month just because of some curse, then by all means, do so. Just not on my watch." I looked over and saw Sam smiling at me. I smiled back. Dean shook his head.  
"Now would you boys be so kind as to help me get this thing out to my car?" I asked them in a sweet voice as I stood up. Sam walked over and picked one end of the werewolf up while Dean pick the other end up, grumbling the whole time. I shook my head and laughed a little as I lead them to my car.

"Wow! This is your car?!" Dean asked in amazement as we reached my car after we had put the werewolf into my back seat.  
"Yep. It was my mom's." I told him.  
"Nice. '69 Charger, right?" he asked.  
I nodded my head. "Yep."  
"I think that you just definitely went up on his good list." Sam whispered to me as we watched Dean check out my car. I laughed and looked at him. He was looking at me with a smile on his face. I smiled and started blushing, so I turned my head back, hoping that he didn't notice.  
Wow, me blushing! Since when does that happen?! I thought as I walked closer to my car. "So where is your guys car at?" I asked Dean.  
"Oh, over here." He said as he walked towards a car parked about 10 feet off.  
"Oh my God." I breathed out as I got closer and saw his car. " '67 Chevy Impala, right?" I asked him.  
Dean had a proud smile on his face. "Yep, that's my baby." He said.  
"Sweet." I said.  
"Dude, she likes it." I heard him say to Sam.  
"That's only because I'm a big fan of classic cars. I blame my older brother." I said over my shoulder. I heard Sam laugh, probably meaning that Dean hadn't expected me to hear him. I turned around and saw that Dean had a surprised look on his face. I smiled at him.  
"Well, anyways. It's getting late and I want to get that guy back to my motel room before he wakes up and screws up my car." I said as I walked past them back to my car.  
"Wait, which motel are you staying in?" Sam called after me.  
"Um, the one off of Green Street." I said.  
"So are we." Dean said.  
"What a coincident." I said with a laugh. Sam laughed too. "Well then, I guess that I'll see ya later then." I said as I opened the drivers door and climbed in. I started the car up and pulled onto the street, heading back to the motel. I saw the guys pull out behind me. I pushed my foot down on the gas petal a little more and sped up. I was soon back at the motel. I went and opened the door to my room, then went back and got the werewolf out of the backseat. I took it inside and tied it up the steel chair that I had put in there earlier.  
There was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door. Sam stood there with coffee and a bag that smelled like donuts. "Need some company?" he asked with a smile. I smiled and stepped aside for him to come in.  
"Of course." I said. He grinned at me and walked in. He set the coffee cups and the bag down on the table and looked over at the werewolf.  
"Hasn't woken up yet, huh?" he asked.  
"Nope, I used some pretty strong darts." I said as I picked one of the coffee cups up and took a sip before sitting down in one of the chairs at the table. "Go ahead and sit down." I said to him as I motioned to the chair across from me. He sat down and looked at me.  
"So...I don't even know anything about you." He said. I laughed.  
"And me you." I said. He laughed at me.  
"Well, we're going to be here a while. Why dont we get to know each other." he suggested. I smiled and nodded.  
"Okay. What do you want to know?" I asked him as I leaned back in my chair and took a sip of my coffee.  
"Well, your last name might be nice." He said as he copied my moves.  
"Halliwell." I said with a smile.  
"Winchester." He replied.  
"Hmm...that sounds familiar. Oh well. Okay, what else do you want to know, Sam Winchester?" I asked him.  
"Let's see...why are you hunting?" he asked me after he pondered his question for a little bit.  
"Like right now, or in general?" I asked him.  
"Both." He replied.  
"Well, in general, because I'm a witch and a slayer, so it's in my blood. Also, my mom hunted, so, yeah. Right now, because about a year ago one of my best friends was killed by something supernatural and I'm trying to hunt it down and kill it to bring her justice." I had looked down half way through my story and now looked up to see his reaction.  
"Wow, I am so sorry for your loss. I'm kind of doing the same thing right now with my brother. My girlfriend was killed a few months ago and I'm looking for the thing that killed her as well. But we're also looking for my father." Sam had a sad look on his face as he told me his story.  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry for your loss as well." I told him.  
"It's okay. So you're a witch and a slayer. The good kind, I hope." He said with a smile.  
"But of course! And assuming that you didn't ask me what a slayer is, you already know." I said with a smile.  
"The vampire slayer, right?" he asked me.  
"Yep, that's me. You've probably heard the prophecy too, right?" I asked him. He nodded him head. "Have you heard about the chosen slayer?"  
Sam nodded his head. "You mean the electus-unus? Yeah I've heard of her. But what does that..oh, you're her?" he asked.  
"Good, you're smart and catch on quick. I like that." I said with a smile. Sam smiled back at me. He went to say something, but the werewolf began to stir. I looked at my watch. "Well, hopefully it will keep reasonably quiet for a couple more hours until sunrise." I said to Sam with a hopeful smile. Sam smiled back at me. The werewolf stirred some more and its head shot up. It looked directly at me and started to growl. Then it let out a howl. "Damn."  
rest in results  
I mutter a couple of choice words in Latin and waved my hand at the wolf. In mid-howl, it was cut off. I smiled to myself. "That's better." I said as I took a drink of my coffee. Sam laughed at me.

"Do that often?" he asked me.

"Maybe." I said with a mischievous smile. Sam laughed again. "So, back to our little game of 21 questions; how did you get involved in this whole gig. I mean, you seem a little more experienced than doing this for only a couple of months."

"Yeah, well my mom was killed by something supernatural when I was a baby and my dad has been obsessed with finding the thing that did it and killing it ever since. The thing that killed my mom also killed my girlfriend, so that's one of the big reasons that I'm looking for it too." Sam explained to me.

"Oh. I lost my mom when I was young too. I wasn't a baby, but I was still young, like 4 or 5. She was killed by a demon." I told him.

"Then you get where I'm coming from." He said.

"Yeah, I do." I said.

We talked the rest of the night. We told each other stuff like what our favorite colors were, what our favorite movies were growing up and stuff like that. Sam laughed when I told him that I loved all kinds of rock. He said that Dean and I would get along pretty well. I told Sam stuff that I didn't usually tell people until I had known them a while. He just seemed so easy to talk to.

We were still talking when the sun rose up. We didn't even notice until I heard the sound of the werewolf changing back. I looked over and saw the fur disappearing and in its place, pale skin, long legs and arms, and a long blonde hair. When it was done changing, the werewolf was a girl. She was about mine and Sam's age. She had long platinum blonde hair. She had thin lips and small eyes and was about 5'4. She didn't have any clothes on and I saw Sam turn the other was as soon as he noticed. I smiled and walked over to the chair and untied the girl.

I took her over to my bed and laid her down before going over to my bag and grabbing her some clothes. I magically put them on her as she was waking up. The girl's eyes fluttered open and they widen when she saw me. "Who...who are you? And where am I?" she asked as she sat up and scooted away from me.

"Whoa there. Just calm down. My name is Peyton and this is Sam. What's your name?" I asked her gently.

"Nicole." She said as she looked between me and Sam.

"Okay. Nicole, do you know that you are a werewolf?" I asked her. She whipped her head around and looked at me with a bewildered look on her face.

"What?! Are you crazy? No I'm not!" she yelled at me and stood up. Sam moved in front of the door so that she couldnt leave.

"So, you're telling me that you've never woken up in the middle of no where, with no clothes on and didn't know how you had gotten there?" I asked her as I slowly moved towards her. She looked frantically between me and Sam before pushing Sam from in front of the door and running out. I rushed over to the door and looked out. Nicole was no where to be seen.

"Damn it!" I muttered before going back inside and helping Sam up. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. She sure is strong for a little thing." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well looks can be deceiving. Just take me for example." I said with a smile. Sam laughed again.

"We need to find her before tonight." He said.

"No problem." I said as I walked over to the table and turned my laptop on.

"What are you doing?" he asked me as he looked over my shoulder.

"I'm going to the high school web page and I'm going to look her up in their files." I told him.

"But don't you have to have like a password or something to get into their files?" he asked me.

"Only if you dont know what you're doing." I said with a smile. Sam chuckled at me.

There was a knock at my door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and Dean walked in.

"You kids have a little fun last night?" he asked as he saw the tipped over chair and the smashed lamp.

"Let's just say that Nicole didn't take the news of what she was too well." I said as I typed frantically on my laptop.

"Who's Nicole?" Dean asked.

"The werewolf." Sam said as he read over my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck as I typed and it took everything I had to concentrate on finding Nicole in the school files rather than the smell of Sam's cologne.

"Oh, so what are you two doing?" he asked as he sat down in the chair across the table.

"Hacking into the school records to find Nicole so we can track her down and make sure that she gets some help so she doesn't hurt anybody else." I said casually.

"Oh, so nothing major, huh?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nope." I said. "And jackpot."

"You got it?" Dean asked.

"Yep, a one Nicole Whitman." I said.

"So, how does that help us? I mean I doubt that she's still living with mommy and daddy." Dean said.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, you amateur. All I have to do is call information and ask for the address of Nicole Whitman in Greenville Ohio." I told him as I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed information. Sam laughed at Dean as I put the phone up to my ear. I gave Dean an innocent smile seeing as he was glaring at me a little.

"Yes, I need the address of Nicole Whitman in Greenville Ohio. Okay. Yes. Thank you." I said as I wrote the address down and hung up. I stood up and put my jacket on and walked out the door. I opened the door to my car and got in. Dean grabbed the door just as I was closing it.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To Nicole's." I said in a duh tone.

"Not alone. She could be dangerous." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I can handle myself. Besides, she's probably a little freaked right now and I doubt that if we all show up on her doorstep, she's going to be too friendly." I said to him.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Dean said. I groaned.

"Sam, a little help here?" I said.

"Sorry, Peyton, but I agree with him." Sam said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh, fine. Follow me in your car. You wait for me across the street from her house. If I get into any trouble, you can come in and be the heroes. But you wait outside until then, alright?" I said with annoyance in my voice. The guys nodded their heads. "Alright then. Let's go." Dean let go of my door and I closed it. I watched them get into the Impala before I started my car up and pulled out of the parking lot.

I drove to an apartment building a few blocks off and parked across the street. The guys pulled up behind me. I got out of my car and walked back to them. Dean rolled down his window as I walked up to the car. I bent down so I could see both of them. "Okay, so she's on the bottom floor, apartment 5A. If I get into any trouble, well I think that you'll probably be able to hear. Dont shoot her, okay." I told them. They both nodded at me. "Okay, be back in a jiff." I stood up and crossed the street. I looked back at them before entering the apartment building and walking down the hall to 5A.

When I found it, I knocked on the door. Nicole opened the door, but as soon as she saw that it was me, she went to close it. I quickly put my foot in the doorway so she couldn't close it. She tried to slam the door a couple of times before I pushed her back and went in. I closed the door and looked at her. She was heading for the window. I grabbed her elbow and pulled her over to the couch. I pushed her down and knelt down in front of her.

"Would you just chill. I just want to talk to you. To help you." I told her. She seem to calm down a little, but her gray eyes still held a little anger. "Okay. So, I'm assuming by your reaction that you still dont believe me."

"Duh." She said. I frowned at her.

"You know what; I think that what I said made sense to you. It explained a lit to you, didn't it?" I sad to her. Nicole looked away from me. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Nicole, you're hurting people." She whipped her head back to look at me.

"No I'm not." She said.

"Have you heard about the attacks lately?" I asked her. A look of realization crossed her eyes and she sank back into the couch.

"No, that wasn't me." She said while shaking her head.

"Yes it was. But I can help you. I can make sure that you dont hurt anyone ever again." I told her. She looked at me curiously.

"How?" she asked me.

"There is a group of people called The Watchers Council. They can give you something to make sure that you dont change on full moons or give you a place to stay during the cycle to make sure that you dont hurt anyone." I told her as I moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Really. Here is their card. Call them and tell them your situation and they will send someone to help you out." I told her as I handed her a card out of my back pocket.

"What if they dont believe me?" Nicole asked as she looked at the card.

"Dont worry, they will." I told her.

"Thank you." She told me.

"Your welcome." I said as I put a hand on her shoulder.

I walked out of the apartment building and saw Sam and Dean getting ready to come in.

"Get worried, did you?" I asked with a smile as I walked over to them.

"Well, you were in there a while." Dean said.

"Yeah. I was just talking with her, making sure that she understood. She's going to get some help." I told them as I put my hands in my back pockets.

"So, she'll be okay?" Sam asked me.

"She should be. She'll never be normal again, but she'll make it. She's strong." I told them. Sam nodded in understanding. We all stood there in silence for a while.

"Well, I'd better get going. Lots of evil to hunt, not a lot of time to do it." I said with a smile. They guys smiled at me. "So, I'll see ya around." I turned around and walked over to my car. I opened the door and was about to climb in when Sam's voice stopped me.

"How do you know that we'll run into each other again?" he called after me. I turned and looked at him.

"Trust me, the hunting world is pretty small. We'll run into each other again." I said with a wink. Sam nodded his head and climbed into the Impala. Dean smiled and nodded at me and I smiled back before getting in my Charger and driving off.

OK, so that was the 1st part to Complicated Love. What'd ya think? Was it aweful? Did ya luv it? Message me and tell me what u thought of it purty please!! gives puppy eyes


	2. The Banshe

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN PEYTON

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN PEYTON!! And her powers..

Summary: Peyton is a hunter and has powers and meets Sam and Dean Winchester. What will happen? SamOC

"Welcome to Monroe, Michigan! Have a happy stay!" was the sign that I passed as I drove into the city. I drove past a road sign and I looked over to see what it said. Raisinville Road. Ha, thats funny! I thought as I read the name.  
I kept driving until I came to downtown Monroe. I turned on Monroe Street and drove until I found a motel. Monroe Hotel, how original. I thought sarcastically as I pulled into the parking lot and up to the front office. I got out of my car and walked into the front office and up to the desk.  
"Hi. Room for one please." I sad politely as I handed the man my credit card. The man was about 45 and had short graying black hair. He was a bit on the chubby side. He handed me my credit card and room key to me while looking me up and down. Okay, can you say ewe?  
"All alone are you?" he asked me with what I'm assuming he thought was a sexy smile. I put a fake smile on my face before responding.  
"Yeah. I'm here to visit my annoyingly protective boyfriend in town tomorrow." I said in one of those preppy girl voices as I slid my credit card back into my wallet.  
"Oh really?" the man said with a disappointed voice.  
"Yep! I just so can't wait to see him!" I said in the same tone of voice again.  
"Okay then. Have a nice stay." He responded.  
"Thanks a bunch! Bye!" I said cheerfully and walked back out to my car. I climbed into the car and made sure that I had the door shut before I burst out laughing. I started the car up and drove over to my room. I parked the car and got out. I went to the trunk and grabbed my bags before heading into the room.  
I slipped the key into the lock and turned, unlocking and opening the door. I walked in and closed the door, flipping the light on as I went. I set my stuff down on the bed and looked around. Not bad. Stayed in better, but I've also stayed in worse. I thought  
Hmm, should I work here in this boring old motel room all night, or should I go down to that bar that I saw down the street and do research there? What a toughie. The bar! I changed out of the holey jeans and pink t-shirt that I had been wearing and into a pair of dark tight jeans and a blue halter top. I put a pair of 2 inch silver heels. I applied some slack eyeliner, silver eye shadow and shiny clear lip gloss. I straightened my hair and was ready to go. I slipped a black leather jacket on and grabbed my black messenger bag with my laptop in it and headed out the door.

I sat down at a table close to one of the walls with a beer. I pulled my laptop out of my bag and set it on the table. I opened it up and turned it on. As I waited for it to turn on, I sipped from my beer bottle and looked around. The bar was of medium size and wasnt too terribly full yet. "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner was playing on the juke box. I smiled to myself as I listened to the lyrics of the song and returned my attention to my computer. I opened up and internet connection and went to the local newspaper website. I clicked on the articles about the attack that had happened recently.  
"Ms. Manson, an old woman was found in her apartment dead. All of her blood vessels had burst. Every window, mirror, or glass object in her house had been shattered. Ms. Manson left behind a Yorkshire Terrier. Police believed it to be a robbery, even though Ms. Manson lived on the 6th floor in her apartment building and her door was bolted shut."  
Well isn't that interesting. What the hell could have done that? I thought as I switched over to a supernatural database and searched for an type of information on what kind of supernatural creature could have done this. I let the website search for the information as I leaned back in my seat and took a drink of my beer. I looked over at the bar and laughed. I set my beer back down and stood up. I walked over to the bar and stood next to two guys, casually leaned against the counter top.  
"Told ya we'd run into each other again." I said quietly to the guy next to me. He turned to look at me and smiled.  
"Hi Peyton." The guy said.  
"Hey Sam." I said with a smile.  
Dean looked over and smiled at me. "Peyton." He said with a nod of his head.  
"Dean." I said back. I returned my attention back to Sam. "So what are you doing here? Let me guess; old lady killed in her home and police think that it was a robbery, though it's not really possible?" I asked with raised eyebrows.  
Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head. " And you're working the case too." He said.  
"Yep." I said.  
"Well then, I guess we could work together on this one." Dean threw in.  
"Sure." I said as I pushed off the counter and walked back to my table. The boys followed me. Sam sat down in the chair next from me and Dean across from me.  
"So, what do you have?" Sam asked me. I scanned down the page and didnt see anything helpful.  
"Grr, nothing. What about you guys?" I asked them, looking between the two guys.  
"Nothing either." Dean said.  
"Lovely. Well we could check out the crime scene." I suggested helpfully.  
"Now?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was around 8:30.  
"Well, yeah. There probably wouldnt be too much security and the we got the whole cover of night thing going for us." I said as I put my laptop back in my bag and pulled my jacket back on.  
"Okay then." Dean muttered as him and Sam stood up and followed me out of the bar.  
"Okay, should we take both cars or just one?" I asked once we had gotten outside. Sam and Dean looked at each other.  
"We'll take my car. There's no point in taking two." Dean said.  
"Alright then. Let's go." I said and we walked over to the Impala. The guys climbed into the front and I climbed in back.

Dean pulled up to the apartment building and we all got out. We quickly entered the building and went up to the 6th floor. We came to the door with the yellow police tape on it and Sam pulled out the tools to unlock it.  
"Um, Sam? I think that I have a much quicker way of doing that." I said. Sam looked at me and moved aside. I waved my hand in front of the door and heard the locks click. I turned the handle and opened the door. "Ah, the joys of being a witch." I said as I pushed the door open and walked through while looking at the guys. Dean smiled and laughed at me while Sam shook his head and laughed.  
I pulled a flashlight out of my pocket, turned it on and walked into the living room where the attack had happened and looked around. The lounge chair near the middle of the room was surround by blood stains. I walked closer to it and started looking around. I shone the light around the chair, looking for some type of clue. There was nothing there.  
I heard the guys looking around the room behind me. I stood up and went over to the window closest to the chair. There were two sets of nail marks on the window sill. Hmm, thats odd. I said as I shone my light on it to get a better look. "Hey guys, I think I found something." I called out as I ran my fingers over the marks. I felt Sam come up behind me and look over my shoulder.  
"What are those?" he asked me.  
"Nail marks it looks like." I replied. I looked around the window frame and saw a set on the right side of the frame and another set directly across on the other side. "And there's identical marks on the sides. It looks as if something was perched on this window sill and dug their nails into the frame to hold on."  
"Wait, so you mean that something jumped up onto the ledge?" Dean asked me.  
"That's what it looks like." I said as I looked out the window and saw that this was the tallest building around here. "And this thing must have had a major jump distance."  
"So we're definitely dealing with something supernatural." Dean said.  
"Well duh." I said as I moved away from the window. "Lets go and do some research."

We were sitting back in my room, me on my laptop, Dean on theirs and Sam looking over their journal. I flung my hands up in surrender. "Gah, this is useless! I can't find anything." I sighed. I stood up and took my cell phone out of my pocket.  
"Who are you calling?" Sam asked me as he turned and looked at me.  
"Help." I said as I put the phone up to my ear and listened to it ring. Finally it was picked up.  
"Hello?" said the voice on the other end.  
"Hey, Stephani, it's Peyton. I need some help." I said into the phone.  
"Wow, really? This is a surprise. Just wait a second as I savor this moment." Stephani said. I rolled my eyes and put my right hand on my hip.  
"Any day now would be nice." I said.  
"Well excuse me, but this doesnt happen very often!" Stephani exclaimed.  
"Yeah, yeah, now can we get back to point on hand?" I asked impatiently.  
"Fine. What can I help with?" she asked me. I smiled at her attitude.  
"Okay, I'm working a case and I can't figure out what is going on." I explained the whole story to her, down to the nail marks on the window frame.  
"So, you say that every blood vessel in her body had burst." She said. I could here her typing on her computer.  
"Yes."  
"And there were nail marks on the window frame?"  
"Yes."  
"Was there a noise complaint over the dogs in the neighborhood around the time of the attack?"  
I walked back over to my laptop and pulled the newspaper website up again. I scanned down the page. My brow furrowed as I read one of the headlines. "Yes." I heard more typing from her end of the line. "Hey, how did you know that?" I asked her curiously.  
rest in results  
"Because that signifies that your mystery creature is a banshee." Stephani said.

I raised my eyebrows at what she said. "A banshee?" I looked over at the guys and saw that they were both surprised as well. "How do I kill it?"

"Um...buh, buh, buh...you have to use a spell." Stephani said.

"Okay, what's the spell." Stephani said the spell and I wrote it down on a piece of paper. "Okay, thanks, Stephi. You rock!" I said after I had written the spell down.

"Well duh I rock!" I laughed at her. "Just be careful, okay? And wear ear plugs." I laughed again.

"I will. Bye." I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket again along with the spell. "Okay, let's kill this thing." I said to the guys.

"Just one problem. How do we find it?" Dean asked me.

"Um, I'll just scry for her." I grabbed a map that I had picked up earlier and laid it out on the table. Then I went over to my bag and started searching through it.

"Scry? Like with the bowl of blood or water." Sam asked. I laughed as I pulled my scrying crystal out of my bag and went over to the map.

"God no. That is so old. I'm going to use this scrying crystal to find her on the map." I held the chain that was attached to the crystal and held it an inch over the map and moving it in a circle over the map while concentrating on the banshee. The crystal picked up speed and then landed on the map. I moved it over and got saw where it landed. "Munson Park." I read off of the map.

"Let's go kick some banshee ass." Dean said. Sam and I laughed at him as we walked out of my room.

"Where is this thing?" Dean asked as we walked through the park.

"Hold on." I knelt down on the ground and took the map and scrying crystal out of my jacket pocket. The crystal touched down and I looked around me. "Just up ahead."

I stood up and we walked ahead a bit. "Here, put these in." I said as I handed Sam and Dean each a pair of ear plugs. We all put them in and carried on. All of a sudden I heard a screech and then a white figure jumped down from the tree that was in front of us. The banshee was a little taller than me and was dressed in a light gray dress and had really long white hair. Her skin was very pale, almost a grayish color. She had icy blue eyes and light pink lips, which were open as she let out another shriek. I put my hands up to my ears as the sound hit my ears.

"OW!! ENOUGH WITH THE SCREAMING!!" I yelled out. This seemed to make her mad as she leaped at me. I duck and she went sailing over me. I quickly pulled the paper with the spell on it and frantically turned it so I could read it. I saw her try to leap at me again, but then I heard a bang and she fell backwards. I whipped my head to the side to see Dean holding a gun. He shot me a cocky grin and I turned my attention back to the spell.

_The piercing cry that feeds on pain  
And leaves more sorrow than it gains  
Shall be heard by one who seeks  
To stop the havoc that it shrieks._

The banshee had been ready to leap at Dean as I said the spell. All of a sudden, she was holding her stomach and then she let out a scream and exploded into a white dust.

The guys and I put out hands over our eyes at the brightness of the explosion. I pulled the eye plugs out and looked over at the guys. They were pulling theirs out as well. "Now that's what I call a final performance." I said with a grin. The guys looked at me and laughed before we all headed back to the car.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye again." Sam said as he stood in front of me. We were standing in front of my motel room after we had come back from the vanquish.

"Give me your cell phone." I said and held my hand out. He gave me a puzzled look, but took it out anyways and handed it to me. I programmed my number in and handed it back to him. "Just in case you guys need my help before we see each other again. And now you put yours in mine." I handed him my phone and he put his number in my cell before giving it back to me.

"What about if I just want to talk?" Sam asked me with a sly grin.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't totally ignore your call if that was the reason." I told him with a smile. He smiled back at me and I got lost in his gorgeous face.

"Well, see you around, Peyton." Sam said, breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh yeah. See ya around." I said as he walked back to the Impala and climbed in. I waved to Dean and then went back into my room.

Man, am I falling for that boy or what?! I sighed as I leaned against the door. I pushed myself off and walked over and began packing my stuff up.

I walked into the front office and handed the guy my room key. "Was that your boyfriend; the guy you were just with?" the guy asked me. I gave him a confused look before I realized what he was talking about.

"Oh! Yeah, that was totally him. Well thanks for the room. Tootles!" I said in the preppy voice again and walked out of the office giggling.

thanx for reading! hope u liked it! and yes, the spell was from Charmed, so don't go thinking that i'm trying to plaigerize or anything. i give credit for the spell to the writers of Charmed!


	3. Bad Boy!

Disclaimer: AGAIN I ONLY OWN PEYTON

Disclaimer: AGAIN I ONLY OWN PEYTON!!

Summary: Peyton is a hunter with powers and she meets Sam and Dean Winchester. What will happen?

Chilling out in a motel room after a hunt, I looked over at my open laptop when I heard a ping come from it and saw that I had a new email.

To:  
From:  
719 Kansas Street, Indianapolis, IN

_Ugh, what the hell is there?!_ I thought grumpily as I wrote the address down and closed the email. I opened up and internet connection and searched for the address. It was the address to an old abandoned warehouse. I searched for any history on the warehouse in the newspapers.  
I found an article about a couple of bodies that had been recently discovered there. _Ew, the bodies had been pulled apart. That is so gross! Why does evil always have to be disgusting?!_  
I pulled up another article on why the warehouse had been closed down. _Not safe. Was falling apart. But there are no deaths there, just a couple of injuries, so I'm not dealing with an angry spirit. Hmm._  
I closed the computer and started gathering my things up. I put my stuff in my car and checked out before heading for Indianapolis.

I looked down at the address as I pulled up the warehouse. It matched, so I parked the car and got out. I went to the trunk and grabbed a hunting knife out of the back and put it into my jacket pocket. I took a flashlight before closing the trunk and heading for the entrance to the warehouse.  
I walked up to the door and pushed it open. I walked in and closed the door slightly, keeping it open a crack while turning my flashlight on. I walked around the warehouse, looking for clues.  
It looked as if this had once been a clothing warehouse. There were scraps of material here and there, left behind when the place had been abandoned.  
I heard a sound come from the opposite corner of the warehouse. I spun around and shone my flashlight in the direction of the sound while walking over towards the corner. I saw a door that was slightly ajar. There was a light on inside and sound coming from the room. I turned my flashlight off and pulled the hunting knife out of my pocket as I heard a box being pushed across the floor and crept towards the door. I slowly pushed the door open and went in. I kept close to the wall and looked around. I didn't see anyone or thing there, so I crept a little further into the room. I came to a stack of wooded boxes about 3 feet tall, when a figure popped up from behind them. The figure turned toward me and raised a gun while I raised my knife.  
I let out a sigh of relief and lowered my knife as I saw that it was Sam. Then Dean popped out from the corner holding a gun as well. They both lowered their guns as they saw that it was me. "Didn't anyone tell you not to play with guns. They're all fun and games until you shoot and kill someone." I said with a smile as I looked at the guys.  
"What are you doing here?" Dean asked me. I frowned at him.  
"Geez, don't sound so happy to see me." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.  
"Sorry, we're just surprised to see you, thats all." Dean said. I nodded my head. "So? What are you doing here?"  
"What do you think, Einstein?" I said as I put my hands on my hips.  
"Entertainment?!" Dean said with raised eyebrows.  
"Ha. Ha." I said as I shook my head and looked at Sam. He gave me a half smile that made my heart melt. I bit my lip as I took in his features. He still had the shaggy dark brown hair, only it was a little longer now. He also had a scratch over his right eye.  
"What happened?" I asked him as I motioned to the cut.  
"Oh. Our last gig. The spirit wasn't too friendly." Sam said with a coy smile. I laughed.  
"When are they ever when we have to deal with them?"  
"True." Sam said as he shrugged his shoulders slightly.  
"Okay, so this thing. What do you know?" Dean put in suddenly. I turned to look at him, taking my attention off of Sam.  
"Um, just that there were a couple of bodies that were pulled apart found here about a couple weeks ago and that this place was shut down about 15 years ago after some injuries due to the place sort of falling apart. There haven't been any deaths, so we're not dealing with a spirit, but something else. Thats about it." I said as I recalled the information that I had read earlier. Dean nodded his head in agreement.  
"So, you don't have any theories as to what is doing this?" Sam asked me. I shook my head.  
"Nope. This wouldn't have even been on my radar, except for the fact that I was sent the address by this person that usually leads me to jobs that are pretty nasty. So I want to check it out and figure out what did this." Sam and Dean nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Same with us. Only coordinates." Sam told me. I nodded my head.  
"So, did you guys find anything?" I asked hopefully.  
"No." Dean replied.  
"All right, well I saw a staircase on the other side of the building leading downstairs. I was going to go check it out before I heard you two. So I'm going to go do that." I turned around and walked out of the room.  
I made my way over to the staircase and started going down them. I turned my flashlight back on as I went and shone it around. I got to the bottom and looked around. There was a room when you first came down and then halls to the left and right. Feeling a pull coming from the left hall, I headed that way.  
I pulled my knife out again as I walked. I turned my head to look back when I heard a noise come from behind me. I didn't see anything, but then I heard a rustle from behind me. Something very hard collide with the back of my neck and then everything went black.

My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. I was slumped against a wall, so I tried to sit up, but realized that I was chained to the wall with short chains. I yanked on them a few times, trying to break them, but they wouldnt give. I slumped back against the was. I looked around and saw that I was in a barely lit room. There was a table on the wall opposite of me by a door, but I couldnt see what was on it. The walls to the left and right of me had a couple sets of chains like the ones holding me on each wall with blood stains on the floor and walls surrounding it. I fearfully looks down and saw that the floor was the same in the spot that I was sitting in.  
_Ew. That is so not sanitary._ I shifted a little on the floor until I gave up. _How long have I been out?_ There were no windows, so I couldnt see out and I couldnt see my watch. _So I could have been out for days and I wouldn't know. Great!_  
I tried breaking the chains again, but stopped when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I relaxed my body and slumped back down to look like I was still out cold. I heard the footsteps get closer until they were right at the doorway. I snapped my eyes closed and heard the footsteps come towards me. I felt the presence of some very evil as it approached me. It stopped in front of me and kicked my foot. When I didn't stir, it grabbed hold of my chin and forced my head up. I kept my face relaxed, even though the thing smelled awful. It dropped my chin and I heard it walk across the room toward the table and pull a chair out. I heard the scrapping of metal and cautiously peeked my right eye open and looked over at the table. The thing had its back towards me and was sharpening a long blade. It had raggedy clothes on that were dirty and looked like they had blood stains all over them. I could see that it had either very tanned skin or it was light brown. It's hair was long, ratty and black.  
_Old blood. That's what that smell was._ I realized. The thing put the blade down and picked up a rusty saw.  
"If you even try to use that on me, I will kick you ass so bad." I said confidently. The thing turned around and snarled at me. _Definitely a demon._ The thing had pure black eyes and jagged teeth. I raised my head up completely as it stood up and walked towards me.  
It knelt down in front of me and grasped my chin again. I tried to yank it away, but it held on tightly. I gave up at trying to get free and glared up at it before spitting in it's face. The demon let go of my face and backhanded me so hard that my head whipped to the side and cracked against the wall. I felt blood start to trickle down the side of my face as I turned back to face it. "Big mistake, buster." I muttered out. It grinned a creepy grin before standing back up and walking over to the table again. It sat down and resumed its sharpening.  
I leaned my head back against the wall and watched it work for a while before I opened my mouth again. "So what? You're just going to keep me chained up to this wall while you sharpen your pretty little toys?" I heard a grunt come from the demon. "I'll take that as a yes." I looked around the room some more and spotted a paperclip about 6 inches from my right foot. A smile spread across my lips as I spotted it.  
I looked over at the demon to make sure that it was still preoccupied with it's tools before inching my body down as far as it would go and scooted my foot towards the paperclip. I had almost reached it when the demon's booted foot landed on mine and dug it's heel into my foot. I grimaced at the pain and looked up at it. It glared at me before walking towards me and pulling me up so that I was sitting against the wall again. Then he moved over to my right leg and knelt down next to it, putting one of his knees on my upper thigh.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I screeched out as it took hold of my knee cap in one hand and my leg just below it. It growled at me and tightened its grip on my knee and twisted. I screamed out in pain as I heard my knee pop and white hot pain shot through my leg. It twisted it more as I screamed. I pulled my left leg up and slammed my foot into the side of the demon's head. The demon went flying into the wall. It sat up and shook its head before advancing on me again. I did a sweep kick with my left foot and brought it crashing to the floor again. It rolled out of the way as I tried to kick it in the face again and went over to the table.  
It picked up the long blade and started to advance on me when there was a bang and the demon fell face forward to the ground. I looked to see Dean standing in the doorway, holding a gun and Sam standing right beside him. I leaned my head against the wall when I saw them and smiled through the tears that had started running down my cheeks after the demon had popped my knee.  
Sam grabbed a key off of the table and rushed over to me. He began to unlock the chains as Dean checked to make sure that the demon was dead. "Are you okay?" Sam asked me with a worried tone of voice.  
"I think so." I said as Sam gave me his hand and pulled me up. I stood for a second before pain shot through my right knee and I fell to the floor clutching it.  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly.  
"The stupid demon twisted my knee." I gritted out. Sam pulled my pant leg up over my knee as I winced the whole time. I looked down and saw that my knee was black and blue and very swollen. Sam touched in gently and I flinched at the pain that shot through my leg as soon as his fingertips touched my skin. Sam frowned as Dean came over and looked at my knee as well.  
"Man that looks like it hurts." Dean said.  
"You have no idea!" I exclaimed.  
"I think that it might be broken." Sam said.  
"Aw man, really?" I said as I looked into his face. His eyes held concern as he looked at me.  
"Yeah. We need to get you to a hospital."  
"What?! No, I so don't want to go to a hospital. No way!" I exclaimed as I tried to stand up. I wobbled again and started to fall before Sam wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me.  
"Come on, you can't even stand on it. You're going." Sam said sternly. I frowned for a second before giving in and nodded my head. I wrapped my arm around Sam's shoulder and then Dean's as he put his arm around my waist as well. We started to slowly walk out of the building. Or well, they did. I limped.

"So, how did you guys find me?" I asked as Dean drove us to the closest hospital. Sam was sitting in back with me, my leg propped up on his lap to cause me less pain.  
"Well, when you didn't come back up after 20 minutes, we went to look for you. We couldn't find you and almost got lost in those hallways. We had almost given up when we heard you scream and, well, you know what happened after that." Sam explained as I leaned my head against the window.  
"Yeah, Sammy here wouldn't give up looking for you, even though we had been at it for like 20 minutes." Dean added as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.  
"Really?" I asked as I looked back at Sam.  
"Well, we couldn't just leave you there, could we?" Sam said as he scratched his neck nervously.  
"Yeah." I said as I looked at him and smiled. He relaxed a little and smiled back. I felt the car come to a stop as Dean pulled up to the emergency doors.  
"You two go on in. I'll wait in the car over there." Dean said to us and pointed to an empty parking spot just a ways off from the doors. Sam and I nodded before Sam climbed out of the car and then helped me. Sam wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and I clutched tightly onto his shoulder as we went into the hospital.  
We walked up to the front desk and registered. Someone brought me a wheelchair and started to take me back to a room. Sam was walking beside us. A nurse took us back to a room and told us that a doctor would be with us shortly after they had gotten me onto the observation table.  
Sam and I sat in silence for a while before I spoke up. "Thanks again, Sam. For looking for me." I said with a smile. Sam looked up at me and smiled back.  
"It was nothing." He told me.  
"Yes it was. You could have given up and just left me there until you guys could find out where the demon was keeping me."  
"No I couldn't have. You could have been dead by the time that we had come back." Sam said as he got up and stood in front of me.  
"True, but still. Thanks anyways." I said quietly as I looked at my hands. Sam took hold of one of my hands and gently squeezed it. I looked up at him to see he had a smile on his face.  
"You're welcome." He said quietly. We just stayed there, staring at each other and him still holding my hand. We let go as we heard the door open and a doctor walked in.  
"Hello." The doctor said brightly.  
"Hey." Sam and I both said.  
"So Ms. Halliwell, it says here that you injured your knee." The doctor said as he looked over a chart that I was guessing was mine.  
"Yes, sir." I said as he walked over to me and pulled my pant leg up. I winced at the pain as he pulled it up. He looked at it and gently touched it. I bit my lip to keep from yelling from the pain. Sam took hold of my hand again and I squeezed it a little, he squeezed right back.  
"What is it that you did to it?" the doctor asked me while still examining it.  
"I tripped and fell and twisted it. I heard it pop too." I told the doctor. It was partly true.  
"Hmm. Well, I want to get some x-rays. If you will come with me." Sam helped me into the wheelchair again and the doctor wheeled me to the x-ray room.

"Well, Ms. Halliwell, your knee isn't broken. But it is very badly sprained with some hairline fractures. You will need to be on crutches for about a month and keep off your knee." The doctor told me when he came back with my x-rays.  
"A month?!" I exclaimed when he told us. I looked over at Sam with a worried expression.  
"Yes, a month. And that means no driving either." The doctor said.  
_Ah shit! What am I going to do now?!_ I thought as I looked over at Sam with the same worried expression again.  
"I also want you to come back in here in a month to let me look at that knee." The doctor told me as he wrote something on my chart.  
"Sir, that won't be possible. We are just passing through town. We will be leaving by at least tomorrow." Sam said to the doctor. I looked at him like he was crazy and he just gave me a look that said _I'll explain when he's gone_  
"Oh, is that so? Well then, any doctor will do, just have it checked." I nodded my head. "A nurse will be in in a minutes to put a cast on it."  
"Yes sir, thank you." I said to him as he walked out of the room.  
"Oh and here is a prescription for a mild pain killer." The doctor said as he walked back into the room. I took the slip of paper and put it in my jacket pocket. The doctor left the room and I turned my attention back to Sam.  
"Okay, mind explaining to me what I'm going to be doing about this whole situation since you seem to have a plan." I asked him with raised eyebrows.  
rest in results!  
"I'll just tell Dean that you can't drive or be on it for about a month, so you have to travel with us until then." Sam said casually with a shrug of his shoulders. My eyebrows raised even more.

"And what make you think that I want to travel with you guys?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. Sam raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Not only was I stuck in a cast, but I had to be on crutches too, and man are they a pain in the ass! I hobbled out to the car on my crutches with Sam walking beside me. We got into the car, Sam in front and me by myself in the back this time. I propped my leg up on the seat and leaned back.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"She has a bad sprain with a couple of hairline fractures and has to have a cast and be on crutches for a month, so she's going to me traveling with us since she's not allowed to drive." Sam said casually.

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam in surprise. "And you asked me _when_?"

"That's what I said." I piped in. Dean looked back at me in the rearview mirror and then returned his attention back to Sam.

"What?! She can't walk or drive and so I thought the least we could do is look after her until she's better." Sam retorted, holding his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean muttered.

"I also said that." I said. Sam laughed at me and Dean just shook his head while starting the car up. "Hey, we need to go back to my car at the warehouse so I can get my stuff." I told Dean as we pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

Sam put my duffel bag and messenger bag in the back seat as I grabbed some of my stuff out of the front seat and put it in the back seat of the Impala. I closed the door to my car and locked it. _Aw shoot! What am I going to do about my car?!_ I pulled my cell phone out of my jacket pocket and dialed Stephani's number.

"Hello?" Stephani's voice came from the phone.

"Hey Stephi, it's Peyton. Yeah, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to come get my car." I told her.

"How come?" she asked.

"Because I screwed my knee up and now I can't drive it, so I'm going to be traveling with those guys that I told you about until I can be on my own." I explained to her.

"You mean the guy that you have the crush on and his brother?" she asked me.

"Yep, that's them, so can you come get it?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on." She hung up the phone. In a second there was a swirl of white lights and when the lights disappeared, my red head best friend stood in front of me. She looked about the same since the last time I had seen her about 3 months ago, only her hair was a little longer. She had auburn red hair, so it wasn't that bright red color that some people had, that was down past her shoulders and was layered in the front. Her blue eyes held happiness as she spotted me. I saw that she was wearing her typical tight jeans and a tank top with 2 inch heels. Stephani smiled brightly at me as she walked over and enveloped me in a hug. I had a hard time hugging her back while balancing my crutches at the same time, but I managed to give her a one-armed hug. She stepped back and looked at me.

"So, what exactly did you do this time?" she asked me with raised eyebrows and an amused look on her face. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Pissed off this nasty demon." I told her.

"Oh, so nothing interesting then." She said.

"Nope."

Stephani looked over at Sam and Dean and smirked. "Are those the guys?"

I looked over at Sam and Dean and nodded my head. "Yep, that's them."

"Lucky. And the taller one is that Sam guy that you told me about?" she asked with perked eyebrows.

A smile crossed my lips at the mention of Sam's name. "Yeah." Stephani smirked at me.

"You weren't joking." She whispered to me.

"Nope. Now back to the subject at hand. You get to keep my car for a month." I told her, trying to get her off the subject before she said something to embarrass me.

Stephani got a huge grin on her face. "Sweet!!"

"Yeah. Just be careful with it. If you screw it up, I will kill you. Then that wonderful big brother of mine will bring you back and kill you again." I told her as I dangled the keys in front of her. She raised an eyebrow in question when I mentioned my brother.

"Why would your brother care?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he refinished it all on his own and then rebuilt it once he had smashed it. And I'm just repeating pretty much what he told me when he gave me the car." I told her with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Oh, right. Okay then. Thanks, I'll be good to it and you can keep that knee busted for as long as you feel necessary. Don't do anything I wouldn't" She said with a wink as she snatched the keys out of my hands and climbed into the front seat. I let out a laugh and waved as she drove off.

I walked back over to the guys. We all climbed into the car and Dean drove off.

"So, where are we going now?" I asked them as we pulled out of town after getting my pain killers.

"Well, there was this thing in Illinois that we were going to check out before we came here." Sam said while looking at Dean.

"Alrighty then. To Illinois we go." I said. Sam and Dean both laughed at me as we drove on. I caught Sam's eye in the rearview mirror and shot him a smile. He smiled back at me be fore turning to talk to Dean when he asked him something.

This is going to be interesting. I thought as I looked out the window and watched the scenery go by.


	4. HAHAHA fake laugh

I bolted up in bed in a cold sweat

I bolted up in bed in a cold sweat. _It was just a dream. Chill out._ I told myself as I leaned against the headboard and looked at the clock to see that it was 8:23 AM. I had just had yet another dream about creepy demon guy again for the third time this week, only in my dream, Sam and Dean didnt save me. _Since when do I get this worked up over some stupid demon attack? And still a week after, no less!!_ I thought as I climbed out of bed, grabbed my crutches and made my way into the bathroom.  
I turned the cold water in the sink on and splashed my face with it a little. I reached over and was drying my face with a towel when I heard a knock on my motel room door. "Who is it?" I called out.  
"It's Sam." I heard called back as I went back into the room. I waved my hand towards the door and unlocked it.  
"It's open." I called back as I flopped backward onto the bed. I heard it open and Sam walk in. As soon as he entered the room, I smelled the aroma of coffee. I smiled and sat up to see Sam holding two cups of coffee. "Well aren't you a vision!" I said as I looked at him with a smile. He laughed at me as he handed me one of the coffee cups. I accepted it and took a sip. I sighed in content as the hot liquid went down my throat.  
"So, what's up?" I asked after I had had a couple more drinks of coffee. Sam was sitting in one of the chairs at the table by the door and was looking at me.  
"Nothing really." He replied.  
"Okay, what's this case about again?" I asked him.  
"Angry teen spirit that's killing all of the jocks that made his life hell while he was alive." Sam replied as he sipped his coffee.  
"Oh yeah. Attack of the dead nerd." I said. Sam snorted.  
"Yeah, sure." He said while shaking his head.  
"So, you guys just have to get rid of him, then we're on the road again?" I asked curiously.  
"Yep, so maybe tomorrow at least." He told me. I sighed.  
"Alrighty then." I said.  
"What was with the sigh?" Sam asked curiously.  
"Nothing, just that I'm **bored out of my mind**!!" I sort of yelled at him. Sam laughed.  
"Sorry. But you can't exactly hunt with that knee of yours."  
"Yeah, I know that, but still. There's nothing to do!" I exclaimed.  
"Watch TV." He replied helpfully.  
"Ugh, have you watched daytime TV? Now I know why all of those stay at home moms are usually so bitter! They are stuck watching these boring ass shows!" I cried out. Sam laughed at me.  
"Why don't you just watch DVDs on your laptop?" he asked me. I opened my mouth to say something sarcastic, but then closed it.  
"That's a good idea. Except I don't have any with me." I said with a smile.  
"Well, then just do something on the computer. Do something to keep you busy." He suggested.  
"I'll try, but there's only so much you can do before you get bored." I said.  
"True, but you'll figure something out. I gotta go though. Dean wants to try to kill this spirit before it kills someone else." Sam told me as he got up and walked towards the door.  
"Okay, I'll be here." I said quietly. He shot me a cute little smile before closing the door and leaving me all alone again. I flopped back onto the bed again.  
_God, this is boring!_ I thought as I stared at the ceiling.

"So where are we going again?" I asked as we drove.  
"Williamsport, Pennsylvania." Dean said as he kept his eyes on the road.  
"And what exactly is in Williamsport, Pennsylvania?" I asked.  
"A fraternity was holding a party on Friday. Every person in the house died. Of a heart attack. Any whenever someone goes in they are found dead in the frat house." Dean told me.  
"That's weird." I said.  
"And thats why we're checking it out." Dean said.  
"Okay." I said as I opened my laptop up and started looking for articles on the frat house. I found the articles about the resent deaths, but no previous ones. "There haven't been any previous deaths in the frat house before this incident." I informed them as Dean pulled into a motel parking lot.  
"Okay. So what are we dealing with?" Sam asked me.  
"That's for you guys to find out." I said with a smirk as Dean got out of the car to go get us a couple rooms.  
"Gee, thanks for the help." Sam said sarcastically.  
"Hey, how am I to know what is going on in the house?" I retorted.  
"I was just joking." Sam said with a laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him, which made him laugh even more. Dean came back with the room keys and we went to the rooms. When we were settled in, the guys came into my room.  
"Okay, so we're going to have to go over there and check it out." Sam said.  
"All right, just try not to die." I said with a smile.  
"We'll see what we can do." Dean replied as they walked out of the room.

I sat on the bed, looking on my computer for any information on what was going on at the frat house when my cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Peyton, it's Dean, we're stuck in the house." Dean said.  
"What do you mean you're stuck?" I asked.  
"I mean, the house is all sealed up. The doors and windows disappeared and some freaky stuff is going on." He said. "What the hell is that?" he said all of a sudden.  
"What?" I said.  
"Hold on, I'm sending you a picture of this symbol that's painted on the floor." Dean told me. I waited until I heard a beep and then opened the picture up. I looked at the symbol and recognized it right away.  
"I know what you're dealing with." I told him as I put the phone back up to my ear.  
"Oh my God!" I heard Dean cry out.  
"Dean! Dean, listen to me, you're dealing with a Gachnar demon!" I yelled into the phone.  
"A what?" Dean exclaimed.  
"A Gachnar demon. It's a fear demon." I told him.  
"Okay, how do we get rid of it?" he asked me.  
"Destroy the symbol." I told him.  
"She says destroy the symbol." I heard him tell Sam. There was a smashing noise and then I heard Sam yell out something.  
"That didn't work. There's this white light!" Dean yelled into the phone.  
"That's supposed to happen. Just wait." I told him.  
"_Holy crap_." I heard Sam and Dean breathe out a second later.  
"Now you have to step on it." I told Dean.  
"I gotta do what now?"  
"Step on it. Squash it so that it dies and everything will return to normal." I told him slowly.  
"Whatever you say..." He said. I heard a squish and both of the guys say _ew_. "Okay, we'll be back in a little bit."  
"Okay, see ya then." I said and hung up.

There was a knock on my door before it opened. I looked up from my laptop to see Dean come in.  
"Where's Sam?" I asked when Dean closed the door.  
"We found a girl in the frat house and she asked Sam to go with her when they took her to the hospital." He told me as he sat down in a chair.  
"Oh." I said before returning my attention back to my computer screen. I started humming _We're An American Band_ by Grand Funk absentmindedly. I looked up when I felt Dean's eyes on me.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"Nothing, it's just the song you were humming." He said with a shake of his head.  
"Oh, yeah, I heard it earlier on the radio and now it's stuck in my head." I told him.  
"Oh. So you like rock music?" he asked me curiously.  
I raised my eyebrows. "Hell yeah." I said with a smile. Dean smiled back.  
"What's your favorite band?' he asked me.  
"Aw, now that's a toughie. Um, I would have to say that it's a tie between AC/DC and Blue Oyster Cult." I told him after thinking about it for a second.  
"Favorite song by either band." He asked me.  
"_Back in Black_ probably for AC/DC and _Fire of Unknown Origin_ for Blue Oyster Cult." I told him. We continued to talk about music and stuff like that. We were laughing when Sam came into the room. His big brown eyes traveled from me to Dean and then rested on me again.  
rest in results!!  
"What's going on?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"I was just getting to know Peyton a little better. Did you know that she's a fan of rock music?" Dean told him. Sam's eyes never left mine. I could have sworn that I saw a hint of jealousy in them, but I was probably just imagining it.

"Yeah, I did." Sam replied.

"Oh." Dean said.

"How's the girl?" I asked Sam.

"She'll be fine." Sam said.

"Okay. Good." I said. There was an awkward silence for a bit before Dean said something.

"Well, I think that I'm just going to go back to our room and catch some sleep before we go. Dealing with a fear demon can really wear you out." He said as he stood up and stretched.

"Okay, good night." I said with a smile.

"Night." He said as he walked out of the room. Sam was still standing in the same spot that he had been when he walked in.

"You just going to stand there?" I asked him with a smile. Sam seemed to loosen up a bit and smiled back. He walked over and sat on the end of the bed.

"So, what were you and Dean talking about?" he asked me with raised eyebrows.

"Just music. You know, stuff that we're both interested in and stuff." I told him. He nodded his head.

"So..." Sam said.

"So..." I said back. I looked over at him and saw that he was looking at me, too. He smiled at me and I smiled back, getting lost once again in his gorgeous face. His hair was hanging slightly in his eyes and looked very sexy. He moved slightly towards me and I moved towards him. When we were about a foot apart, he suddenly stood up.

"I think that I'm going to go to bed too. Night." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Night." I called out as he closed the door. As soon as it was closed, I let the annoyance and disappointment show on my face as I slumped against the pillows.

Ok, so there it is. Did ya like it?! Review , message me, please!!


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

ALRIGHT GUYS I AM NO LONGER WRITING MY STORIES IF YOU DON'T REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME I SWEAR I WILL COMPLETELY STOP WRITING ALLLL

ALRIGHT GUYS I AM NO LONGER WRITING MY STORIES IF YOU DON'T REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME I SWEAR I WILL COMPLETELY STOP WRITING ALLLLLLLLLL OF MY STORIES!!

Seriously I really will stop writing allllllllll of my stories witch little I do have but anyway I will be putting this on all of my stories!!

-Johnnyfan122


	6. Leg Troubles

Disclaimer: I only own Peyton, Stephanie, and her brothers THAT'S IT!

~!#$%^',./?:"{}|

Dean drove into the parking lot of a motel in Smithers, West Virginia. Sam and I wait in the car, carrying on the conversation that we had been having for the past half hour over random things while Dean went and got us rooms.  
"I hate tomatoes." I said suddenly. Sam got a strange look on his face before he laughed.  
"Where did that come from?" he laughed. I shrugged.  
"I dunno, just felt like saying it." I told him.  
"Okay then." He said slowly. "Why do you hate tomatoes?"  
"I don't know. I just don't. They're all red and smooshy and stuff." I told him. He laughed at me.  
"Those are very good reasons." He said, totally mocking me. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"You know what?" I said to him, trying to think of a good comeback. When I couldn't, I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"That's mature." He laughed.  
"I know!" I said brightly, causing him to laugh even more. I started bouncing up and down slightly.  
"What are you doing?" he asked me curiously.  
"Bouncing." I said absentmindedly as I looked out the window.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because I am bored and hyper. You guys _so_ shouldn't have given me that king sized Snickers bar." I told him with a big grin. Sam shook his head.  
"I can see that now." He said. I just grinned even more at him. Dean climbed back in the car and we went to our rooms.

I had taken a bath and was getting dressed when there was a knock at my door. "Hold on a sec!" I called out as I slipped a gray t-shirt with AC/DC: Back in Black written on it in big black letters. I was trying to put my Soffee shorts on, when I lost my balance and fell backwards onto the bed. "Ahh!!" I squeaked as I fell. I rolled the shorts over once to make them shorter and sat up.  
"Come in!" I said as I telekinetically got my brush from the dresser on the other side of the room and began brushing my damp hair. The door opened and Sam and Dean walked in.  
"Are you okay? We heard you yell." Sam said as they came in.  
"Oh, yeah. I just lost my balance and fell over when I was putting my shorts on." I told them.  
"Why didn't you just sit on the bed and do that?" Dean asked me.  
"Because I was trying to hurry it up 'cause you guys were at the door. And I also didn't think of that." I said with a smile. Dean snorted and Sam shook his head. "Shut up. Now what do you guys want?"

"Nothing, just thought that you might be bored, so we came to hang out." Dean told me as he stretched out on the other bed that had been in the room.  
"Oh, I see." I said with an amused smile. I set my brush down on the nightstand and picked up the remote to the TV. "Wanna watch some TV?" I asked them. The both agreed and I turned it on. I flipped through the channels until I came to a channel with the movie The Boogyman playing. It was the new one with Barry Watson in it.  
"We deal with supernatural stuff every day, and you choose this?" Sam asked me.  
"Yes. If you have a problem with it, I could always change it to Lifetime." I said with a smirk.  
"No, no. This is fine." Sam said as he sat down on the other side of my bed and we all started to watch the movie.

Sam and Dean had left earlier to go investigate this new job that they were working. It was something about a cheerleader that was found dead on the football field, hair shaved off and the skin on her face peeled off. There had also been a symbol found on her right palm. So once again I was stuck in the motel room by myself to entertain myself. I was currently playing the card game Speed on the computer and of course the stupid computer was cheating!  
"Grr! I give up!" I yelled out to no one in particular after I had lost my 5 game in a row. I exited out of the game and went to check my email. I had a few emails from people back home, just saying hi and to ask me how I was doing. I responded to all of them, which took all of 10 minutes maybe. I logged out and thought of what I could do.  
I opened a blank Word Document and started just typing away everything that I was thinking about, feeling, wanting, and so on and so forth. I barely heard the knock on my door as I typed.  
"Come in." I called out. I looked up as Sam and Dean came in. I finished the sentence that I was on and looked down to see that I had written 15 pages worth of stuff before saving and closing it. I turned my attention to the boys.  
"Well, what's up?" I asked as I looked from Sam to Dean.  
"That was so nasty." Sam said.  
"So I'm assuming that you went to go see the body." I said. Sam and Dean both nodded their heads.  
"Yeah, and we found out that there have been two other deaths in the past 2 years around this time." Dean informed me.  
"Okay. What did the symbol look like?" I asked. Sam took a slip of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me. His hand brushed against mine as I took the paper and my eyes met his for a second before I looked down at the paper. It was a circle with a triangle in it and a squiggly line running across the triangle.  
"I'm assuming that you guys want me to look this up for you, correct?" I asked as I looked up from the paper.  
"If you wouldn't mind." Sam said.  
"Sure, no problem. It might take me a while. You guys might want to see if there have been any deaths like this here before in the past." I said as I grabbed my laptop and started searching for the symbol.

An hour later, I still didn't have anything. There were circles with triangles in them, triangles with circles in them, triangles with squiggly sides, and other things along those lines, but no circles that had a triangle with a squiggly line running through it.  
"Do you guys have anything yet?" I asked as I searched through what must be the 50th symbol site now.  
"Um, yeah. In 1988 there was a cheerleader killed around this time the same way. She had been chosen as head captain but then found the next day dead on the football field. The girl that she had lost against took her place as captain, though she really didn't feel that it was right." Sam read from his laptop.  
"Oh yeah, I bet she did." I muttered.  
"What, you don't believe that she did?" Dean asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Are you kidding me? After being on the squad through most of high school and dealing with those girls, no way in hell did she feel bad about it. It's a fierce competition to become head cheerleader. They all want it." I told them.  
"You were a cheerleader?" Dean asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.  
"Yes I was." I said as I returned to looking for the symbol.  
"Interesting." Dean said.  
"Sure it is." I retorted. I scanned down a page of symbols when I suddenly found it. I clicked on the picture and a bigger picture of the symbol came up along with a definition of what it was. "Yahtzee." I said.  
"What, you got it?" Sam asked me.  
"Yep." I said with a proud smile.  
"Well?" Dean said with a wave of his hand to get me to continue. I rolled my eyes and returned my attention back to the screen.  
"It says here that this symbol is made when a very powerful and angry spirit that comes back from limbo kills someone for revenge. It isn't that common to find these symbols on victims of spirit killings and not a lot of people know of this symbol. Well that explains why it was so hard to find it." I said as I read the definition.  
"So the spirit is killing these cheerleaders for revenge? Revenge of what? Those girls weren't even born yet when that cheerleader died." Dean said after I told them. I frowned at what Dean said until something clicked.  
"Did those girls just become head cheerleaders?" I asked. Sam looked down at a pile of papers that they had gotten from their interviews. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Yeah, the day before actually." Sam said as he read. "Do you think....?" He said as he looked at me.  
"She's getting revenge on people that killed her." I said.  
"But they didn't kill her." Dean put in.  
"No, but she doesn't know that. She is probably stuck in limbo until a new head cheerleader is picked every year and kills her. How much do you want to bet that her killer was that girl took over as captain and the spirit knows that? She's just confused and thinks that those girls are her murderer, so she kills them." I explained to them.  
"That _does_ make sense." Sam admitted as he leaned back in his chair. "But why didn't it happen every year after her death; why start after all those years later?"  
"Well, she was probably stuck in limbo until her grave was disturbed that year of the first killing. Then she returns to limbo until the election of a new captain." I said to them.  
"Okay, so we just need to salt and burn her bones and that should take care of the problem." Dean said as they stood up.  
"Yeah, that should do it. Though you guys need to be careful when you do. Her spirit will probably sense what you're doing and try to attack you." I told them before they left. They nodded their heads in agreement and left.

Sam and Dean came into my room the next morning with coffee. I saw that Dean had a cut on the hairline above his left eye. "So I was right." I said as Dean handed me a cup of coffee.  
"Yeah, that was one pissed off spirit too." Dean said.  
"I bet." I said as I took a sip of my coffee. My cell phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Oh my God, Peyton! Therewasthisdogandatreeandand." Came Stephani's voice over the phone in a rushed tone.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Now what happened?" I said since I couldnt understand her. Sam and Dean looked at me with interest. I held up a finger to tell them to wait.  
"There was a this dog and then I swerved and a tree...and you car..." She said in a frantic tone.  
"What about my car?!" I asked her hurriedly. Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows in question.  
"It's...it's..." she said sadly.  
"Oh God, what's wrong with it?" I asked worriedly.  
rest in results, my luvly friends!  
"It's...perfectly fine." She said with a laugh in her voice. I sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Bitch." I said.

"Whore." She said back.

"Skank." I retorted.

"Slut." She said. I laughed at her and she laughed too.

"That was so not funny!" I said to her.

"Yes it was!" she exclaimed.

"Ugh, just tell me that you haven't done anything stupid to it." I said to her.

"Nope, just painted it bright purple with a big pink flower on the doors." She said casually.

"Stephani!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm just kidding! Take a chill pill." She said.

"Bite me." I retorted.

"No, let Sam do that." She said suggestively. My jaw dropped slightly.

"Stephani Lynn!" I exclaimed.

"What?! We both know you want him to!" she said with a laugh.

"You keep on thinking that." I told her.

"Yeah, whatever. You know you do and you can't deny it. But anyways, I have to go. Have fun, just not too much fun." She said.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." I said.

"I know. Bye." She said.

"Bye." I said back before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked me.

"Just Stephani being a ditz." I said casually.

"Right." He said back like he didn't believe me.

"Yeah, well I'm assuming that you guys want to get back on the road, so let's go!" I said as I grabbed my crutches and headed out for the car.

(AN: DID YOU LOVE THIS OR WHAT!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	7. Spell cast by a witch

Disclaimer: I Do not own Sam or Dean so don't bitch at me.

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%%%$#!~!#$%^&*()_+

We were driving along a country road and I was looking out the window, watching the scenery go by us. All of a sudden, _Sweet Home Alabama_ by Lynyrd Skynyrd came on the rock station that Dean had playing in the car.  
"Ooh, turn it up!!!!" I said to Dean. He reached over and turned the volume up a bit so it was louder. I started bobbing along to the music and singing softly.  
"You like Lynyrd Skynyrd?" Dean asked me. I looked to the front of the car and saw him looking at me in the rearview mirror with raised eyebrows.  
"Yeah." I replied. He raised his eyebrow even higher. "What?! I lived in Texas most of my life, okay. They play that stuff a lot around where I lived." I said to him.  
"You're from Texas?" Sam asked me.  
"No, I was born in California and moved to Texas with my big brother to live with my grandma after my mom died when I was little." I said as I looked out the window again.  
"What about your dad?" Sam asked me.  
"He...I, well...can we change the subject, please?" I said, looking for the right words to say, but not coming up with anything.  
"Yeah, sorry." Sam said.  
"It's okay. I just don't like to talk about my dad." I said as I looked down at my hands.  
"Okay, changing the subject. How about we stop for some food at this diner up here?" Dean asked. I smiled gratefully at him.  
"Sounds good to me." I said. Sam nodded his head in agreement and Dean pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm going to go pay this." Sam said as he took the bill and went up to the front counter. I watched him walk up there. He handed the pretty blonde the bill and money and smiled back at her when she grinned at him. I sighed softly to myself as I turned my attention back to our table and took a sip of my Diet Coke.  
"You like him, don't you?" Dean said. I looked up at him.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked with a confused look on my face.  
"You like Sam." He said with this look that was so confident.  
I shook my head. "No. Where would you get an idea like that?" I asked him slightly nervous.  
"Oh, come on. I've seen the way you look at him and smile at him constantly." Dean said with a "You can't fool me" look on his face.  
"Sorry, but you're wrong." I told him.  
"No I'm not and you know it." He said. I bit my lip slightly before I responded.  
"Okay, let's say hypothetically that I did like your brother. It wouldn't matter anyways because he isn't interested in me." I told him while I glanced over at Sam. He was laughing at something the blonde was saying. I turned my head back to look at Dean.  
He looked at me like he was trying to read my mind before he responded. "How do you know that he doesn't like you unless you make a move?" he asked me.  
"I'm not stupid, Dean. I can tell." I said.  
"I thought you said that it was only hypothetical?" he said with a smirk. I scowled at him.  
"Fine, I admit it; I like him. But if you breathe a word to him, I will kick your ass so bad." I said as I looked him straight in the eye. He raised his hands up in surrender.  
"Hey, I wouldn't do that. Though it might be the only way for him to realize that you like him since he can be a bit clueless when it comes to girls sometimes." He told me with a sly grin.  
"Don't you dare." I told him.  
"Alright, alright. But you should tell him." He said. I rolled my eyes as Sam came back to the table.  
"You guys ready to go?" Sam asked us, looking from me to Dean.  
"Yep." I said as I grabbed my crutches and headed for the door.

"Here, let me help you." Sam said as he took my bags from me and took them into the motel room that I was staying in. I looked over at Dean. He was motioning for me to follow Sam and mouthing "Tell him" as he went into their room. I shot him a glare before stepping into the room and going over to the bed. I sat down and looked at Sam.  
"Hey Sam." I said to get his attention.  
"Yeah?" he said. He turned to look at me as he sat down in the chair across from me.  
"I want to tell you that.." I said as I looked at my hands, but was cut off by the door opening. We looked over to see Dean standing in the doorway.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a situation." He said as we looked at him. Sam and I exchanged glances before looking back at Dean, who had a worried look on his face.  
"What is it?" I asked him.  
"Well the thing that was killing those people here just killed someone else." Dean said as he walked over and turned the TV on. He flipped to a local news station, where they were reporting the new murder.  
"Police don't have any leads as to who is doing this. The only clue that they have is that the victim was killed the same way as the others, by having their chest sliced open with 7 long gashes and bleeding to death. The victim, a one Lindsay Jacobs, was found in the same alley that the other murders occurred in by a trash man coming to empty the trash bin as usual. This is the 5th murder this month." The news reporter's voice came from the TV. We watched as the coroner pulled the black tarp over the body and took it away on the stretcher. Dean switched the TV off and looked at us.  
"Okay, so you guys are going to have to go check out the bodies' tomorrow morning, seeing as there is too much media coverage at the moment for you to find anything. So we should get some sleep." I said. The guys nodded their heads in agreement and were heading out of the room when Sam stopped and looked back at me.  
"Oh, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked. I glanced at Dean, who was standing in the doorway. He raised his eyebrows at me and motioned for me to tell him. I shook my head as I turned my attention back to Sam.  
"It's not important. I'll tell ya later maybe." I told him with a smile. I saw Dean shake his head in disapproval out of the corner of my eye.  
"Alright." Sam said and walked out of the room with Dean. I lie back on the bed and put my hands over my face.  
"Ugh, what am I going to do?!" I groaned before getting up and getting ready for bed.

I was researching the attacks, when there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called out.  
"It's us." Came Sam's voice.  
"It's open." I said as I looked back down at my computer screen. I heard the door open and the guys come in. They both sat down at the table as I finished up the article that I had been reading. I looked up at them after I had finished.  
"So, did you guys go check out the bodies?" I asked them.  
"Yes, and it wasn't that easy either." Dean said. I chuckled.  
"I figured it wouldn't be." I said. Dean shot me a glare and I stopped laughing.  
"So, what did ya find?" I asked.  
"Nothing that the news didn't already cover. The victims' chests had been slashed open and they had bled to death." Sam told me.  
"Hmm, and there were 7 gashes, right?" I asked as I opened up my supernatural database that had all the information that I knew on supernatural creatures..  
"Yeah and they were pretty deep too." Dean said. I typed in the little information that we had and waited for it to find anything that might match the M.O.  
A minute later the computer came up with a match. I skimmed the information quickly.  
"Well isn't that great." I muttered as I came to the part on how to kill it.  
"What is it? Did you find it?" Dean asked me as him and Sam leaned forward in their seats.  
"Yeah." I said as I reread the information.  
"And?" Dean asked impatiently.  
"Okay, we're dealing with a demon. An Aplacum, actually. It's a very big, very mean demon that has 7 fingers that have long, sharp talons attached to each finger, which they use to kill their victims with." I said as I read them the description.  
"How big?" Dean asked me. I looked down the page at the drawing of the Aplacum. I winced slightly as I saw the picture.  
"Like football player on steroids big." I said. I saw Sam and Dean wince a little as well.  
"But I'm still not seeing the very bad part of this whole thing. I mean, does it tell you how to kill it?" Sam asked.  
"Oh, yeah, there's a way to kill it." I told them.  
"And that would be?" Dean asked.  
"A spell cast by a witch." I said with a smirk.  
"You have got to be kidding me. There has to be another way!" Sam exclaimed.  
"Sorry Hun, but no such luck." I told him.  
"Alright then, we just have to have Peyton say the spell and kill it." Dean said.  
"No way, Dean. That's too much danger to put her in." Sam told Dean.  
"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed. Sam looked at me.  
"I mean with your knee being hurt and everything. You won't be able to defend yourself very well." Sam said. I glared at him.  
"Oh yeah?! Watch me." I said and took the pen and paper off of the nightstand and copied the spell down. Then I got up and grabbed a pair of green cargo pants and a black t-shirt and went into the bathroom to change.  
"Oh yeah, very smooth, man." I heard Dean say to Sam from the bathroom. I finished getting dressed and went back into the room. I took my black boots and pulled them on. I put the paper with the spell on it in my back pocket and stood up.  
Wanting to see if I could do without my crutches, I didn't pick them up and took a couple steps away from the bed. I wobbled a bit and felt Sam grab me to steady me. What felt like an electrical shock rushed through my body when his skin made contact with mine. I shrugged the feeling off, along with his hands and started for the door. I had to limp a bit, since my knee hurt a little, but I ignored it and kept going.  
"You sure did piss her off." I heard Dean say to Sam as they followed me out to the car.  
"Shut up." Sam muttered as they reached the car. I climbed into the back seat and waited for them to get in.  
"Look Peyton, I'm sor-." Sam said as he turned around in his seat to face me.  
I held a hand up to stop him. "I am not helpless and I will not be in danger, just remember that." I told him. He nodded his head and turned back towards the front. I caught Dean's eye in the rearview mirror and he raised his eyebrows at me. I perked an eyebrow and motioned for him to go. He shook his head as he started the car up. I leaned back against the seat and looked out the window as we drove to the crime scene.

"Okay, so I will go in there alone. You guys follow me in and stay out of view. When the demon appears, shoot it to distract it so I can say the spell." I told the guys as we pulled up the entrance of the alley where the murders had taken place.  
"Peyton, I don't." Sam started to say, but shut up when I gave him a pointed look. He nodded his head. We got out of the car and I started towards the alley. I ducked under the police tape and started down the alley. I heard the guys enter a little bit after me and hide behind some boxes towards the entrance. I slowly walked into the area where the murders had occurred, keeping my sense alert for the demon.  
I heard movement to my left and turned towards it. There stood a huge 7 foot tall demon with scales all over its body and very long talons on its fingers. I backed up and ducked as I heard the guys fire their guns. The bullets bounced off of the scales and seem to not even bother the Aplacum as it started advancing on me. I kept backing up as it came towards me, digging in my pocket for the spell. As my hands closed around the paper, I saw one of the Aplacum's hands come towards me. I leaned back as it came close and felt it grab a hold of my neck. It picked me up off the ground. I felt its talons dig into my neck as it tightened its grip. I started clawing at its hand, trying to break free but just ended up with bloodied fingers from its scales. I took a hold of its wrist the best I could and, mustering up all of the Slayer strength I had in me, started squeezing. It must have done some damage, because the Aplacum shrieked and dropped me. My hands went instinctively to my neck as I sucked gulps of air in. The Aplacum growled at me and raised its arm up, ready to slice and dice me, when a slim metal pole connected with the demon's raised arm. I looked over to see Sam holding the pole. He swung it again. It must have injured it, because it shrieked again and turned towards Sam. I sat up and scrambled to get the spell out of my pocket. Finally I grabbed it and pulled it out. I started reciting the spell as the Aplacum started to advance on Sam.

Whispering winds  
Serve us well,  
Take this demon back to hell.

As I finished the spell, I looked up and saw the Aplacum shriek again and then explode. I lay back on the pavement as the smoke from the explosion disappeared. I saw a hand extend toward me and looked to see that it was Sam's. I took hold of it and let him pull me up.  
"Are you okay?" he asked me as he held me at arms length and looked me in the eye. I nodded my head.  
"Yeah, though my throat hurts a little." I said hoarsely with a chuckle, but started coughing a little from it. I put my hands up to my neck and rubbed it a little. When I pulled my hands away, there was blood on them. "That's not good." I said. Sam wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I felt the same electrical spark run through me. I smiled to myself and leaned into him a bit as we walked over to Dean. Dean had a huge grin on his face when he saw us, which disappeared when he saw my neck.  
"That doesn't look good." He said as he came towards up to us and looked at my neck.  
"It just needs to be cleaned up a bit. Don't worry, it's not that bad." I told both of them. The both gave me worried looks. "Really guys, I'm fine. My throat's just a little sore, that's all." I told them with a smile. They nodded their heads and we headed towards the car.

We were in my room and Sam was cleaning the cuts on my neck up as I sucked on a throat lozenge. "Oww." I said as he applied some peroxide to the cuts. He looked up at me through his bangs and smile.  
"Did that hurt?" he asked me. I got lost in his eyes for a second before I snapped out of it and smirked at him.  
"No, I just like saying oww for no reason." I told him sarcastically.  
"Okay then." He said with a smile as he returned to taking care of my cuts. I laughed at him and turned my attention to Dean. He had a smirk on his face. I glared at him, which made him smirk even more. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.  
"So, where to next?" I asked him.  
"Um, I don't know yet. We'll just get out of town and go from there since someone must have seen us go into that alley and heard the gun shots." Dean said as he looked on their laptop for a new gig.  
"Okay, that's cool with me." I said.  
"And, all done." Sam said as he finished up. He stood up and put the extra medical supplies back in the first aid box that we had picked up on the way back here. I smiled at him.  
"Thanks, Sammy." I said to him. He looked at me and smiled back.  
"No problem." He said. We sat there smiling at each other for a minute before Dean cleared him throat.

"Okay, we might want to get on the road as soon as possible." He said as he scratched him neck.

"Okay, let's go." I said as I stood up and grabbed my things. The guys left the room to go get their things. When I was all packed up, I went out to the car. The guys were waiting for me. I smiled at them before tossing Dean my crutches.

"Will you put those in the trunk for me? I don't think that I need them anymore." I told him. He nodded his head and went back to the trunk. I looked at Sam to see that he has a concerned look on his face.

"Stop worrying. I'm fine and it barely even hurts anymore." I said to him as I walked up and stood in front of him. "See, watch." I set my bags down on the ground and jumped around on it a bit before doing a back flip. Sam laughed at me as I landed it, wobbling a little.

"Okay, you have me convinced." He said with laughter in his voice. I smiled at him before picking my bags up.

"Good." I said as I walked past him and climbed into the back seat.

AN: Well that's all folks! PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the more I'll write! OH and reviews will be used to fuel my imagination and FLAMES will be used to fuel my oven...Thank You very much.


	8. Saying Goodbyes and surprises

Disclaimer: AGAIN I do NOT own Sam and Dean so don't be bitchy.

{}|:"?\[;',./~!#$%^&*())_+=_)5#1``~!#$56&*()___+

I finished putting my tennis shoes on and walked out of my motel room. I went up to the guys door and knocked while opening it, knowing that they would be up by know and have unlocked it so I could come in.  
"Good morning, my lovely friends!" I called brightly as I walked into the room. Dean was sitting at the table that was in the room with a cup of coffee, sitting in front of their laptop. Sam was lying on the bed watch TV.  
"Ugh, come on! You guys aren't ready to go yet?" I said as I saw them. The guys both shot me confused looks. "Okay, look, I don't need both of you, but one of you has to get off your lazy ass and take me to the hospital. Or both, I don't really care." I explained to them.  
"That's today?" Sam asked me.  
"Yeppers, so get a move on it before I steal Dean's car and drive myself." I said while doing the hurry up motion with my hands.  
"You touch my car and I'll kill you." Dean said to me. I smirked at him.  
"Then move your ass." I said to him. Dean sighed and got up.  
"Alright, let's go." Dean said as he drained his coffee and got up.  
"Yes! You coming, Sammy?" I asked as I was about to follow Dean out of the room.  
"Nah, I'll just stay here." He said with a shake of his head. The smile on my face faltered for a second, before I pushed the disappointment away and nodded at him.  
"If that what you wanna do." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.  
"Yeah, I'll just see you guys later." He said and returned his attention back to the TV. I frowned at him as he watched whatever was on. I felt Dean put a hand on the small of my back and lead me out of the room. As soon as the door was shut behind us, I turned to Dean.  
"Was it just me, or did he just blow me off?!" I asked Dean. Dean shook his head.  
"I don't know what his problem is. Let's go get that cast off you knee and worry about his mood swings later." Dean said as he opened the passenger's side door for me. I smiled at him and climbed in, shaking off the incident with Sam.

"Okay Ms. Halliwell, your knee seems to be completely healed. It might hurt a little and be a little stiff for the next couple of days, but that is normal. Just be more careful from now on." The doctor told me after he had taken the cast off. I smiled at him as I rolled the pant leg of my sweats down and hopped off the table.  
"I will, thanks Doc." I said.  
"No problem." The doctor said with a smile. Dean and I walked out of the room and to the front desk to pay the medical bill.  
"So, what are you going to do now that your knee is better?" Dean asked me after I had handed the receptionist the bill along with my insurance card and credit card.  
"Um, I don't know really. I honestly hadn't thought about it." I told him as I leaned against the desk. I smiled and thanked the lady after she handed me back my cards.  
"I guess I'll get my car back from Stephanie and start hunting again." I said to Dean as we walked out to the Impala. We climbed into the car and Dean turned to look at me.  
"What are you going to do about Sammy?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes and laid my head on the back of the seat.  
"I don't know about that either! Does it really matter? I'll be gone in a couple of days and it won't matter." I said to him.  
"Yes it would because you have feelings for him and most likely we will run into you again and be working with you since fate seems to have a way of bringing us all together." Dean told me as he started the car up. I turned to look at him and frowned.  
"Since when are you all logical and smart?" I asked him. Dean got a fake shocked looked on his face and clutched a hand to his chest over his heart.  
"That hurts, Peyton. Right here." He said as he pointed to his heart. I laughed at him.  
"You know what I mean." I said as I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah, and I just want you and Sam to be happy, which I think you would be if you got together, or at least told him how you felt." He said as we drove back to the motel. I looked out the window as we drove.  
"Yeah, yeah." I muttered.

I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. *Feels good to finally be able to take a shower again!* I thought as I cleared the steam from the mirror and picked my brush up from the counter. I brushed my hair out before taking my hair drier and blow drying my hair. I opened the bathroom door and went back into the room. I grabbed a dark gray t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans and was just getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. I pulled my shirt over my head and walked over to the door. All I saw was a mass of red hair as I got tackled to the floor.  
"AHHH!!!!" I yelled as I fell to the ground.  
"Hey girly, I missed you!" said the person that attacked me.  
"Stephanie Lynn!!!! You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled as we stood up.  
"Yeah, well I have to keep you on your toes." She said with a grin. I shook my head and laughed at her before pulling her into a hug. We pulled away as we heard the door slam open and saw the guys run in. Stephanie and I erupted into a fit of laughter as we saw the looks on the guys' faces. We were laughing so hard that we were leaning on each other for support.  
"What's going on? We heard Peyton scream." Sam said as he looked around the room. Stephanie and I tried to calm ourselves so we could speak, but just ended up laughing even harder. Finally we managed to control our laughter enough for me to talk.  
"That was just my crazy friend Stephanie here attacking me." I said with a grin.  
"Guilty." Stephi said as she waved at the guys with an identical grin. The guys looked at each other before looking back at us and shaking their heads. I realized something and turned towards Stephanie.  
"How did you know where we where?" I asked her.  
"Witch, hello!" she said with the grin still on her face.  
"Oh. How did you know that I would be ready to leave?" I asked her.  
"Because I kept track since I knew that you would want that cast of as soon as you possibly could." She told me. I nodded my head in understanding.  
"Hey, let's go for a walk. I need to talk to you about some stuff." I said to her as I linked arms with her.  
"Peyton?!" Sam called after me as we walked out of the room.  
"Don't worry, Sammy. I'll make sure that I say good bye before I leave." I called over my shoulder, not even turning back. Stephanie turned her head and gave me a quizzical look. "It's payback for him blowing me off earlier." I told her as we walked.  
"Oh, good because I was going to say." She said.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"So, what is it that you need to talk to me about?" she said as we walked into a park down the street from the motel. We walked over and sat down on a bench before I said anything.  
"I am so confused. I don't know what to do about Sam. I mean, I could tell him how I felt, but what if he doesn't feel the same way? I can't tell with him. One minute, I think that he might feel the same way, then the next it's like he has no interest in me at all. It's just so frustrating!" I said as I pushed my hair behind my ears. Stephanie rubbed my back comfortingly as I told her everything that was going on.  
"Well, I think that Dean has a point and you should totally tell him." She said to me after I had told her what Dean had said. I rolled my eyes.  
"It's not that easy." I muttered. Stephanie gave me a surprised look.  
"Since when are you afraid to tell a guy how you feel?" she asked me.  
"Since I've had my heart bent and broken to many times than I would care to admit." I said to her. She raised her eyebrows at me. "What?! It's not like you're any different! I mean when was the last time you went out with a guy?!?!" I snapped at her as I stood up off the bench. Realizing what I had just said, I turned around to look at her with an apologetic look on my face.  
"Whoa, zero to total bitch in 2.3 seconds." I said as I sat back down next to her. She was looking down at her hands in her lap.  
"It's okay; you're just upset right now." She said, still looking down.  
"No, I have no right to talk to my best friend in the whole world like that. I am so sorry, Hun." I said as I took her hands in mine and squeezed. She looked up at me and smiled a little.  
"You can totally smack me or yell at me if you wanna." I said softly to her. She laughed and grinned.  
"Nah, you weren't that bad." She said with a smile.  
"Are you sure? Because you can if you want. I mean, I won't stop you." I told her.  
"I'm sure." She said to me.  
"Okay, how about another offer. What do you think about hunting with me for a while?" I asked her. She got a confused look on her face.  
"What?" she asked me.  
"Yeah, I've been thinking and since I've been traveling with the guys, I've realized that I miss having friends to talk to and goof off with. So, what do you say? Wanna travel with me for a bit?" I asked her with a smile.  
"How can I? I have my teaching job at the magic school and." She started to say, but I cut her off.  
"Just tell Chris that you need to take some time off. I mean, you haven't taken time off in a long time." I told her.  
"I don't know." She said.  
"Oh, come on. It will be fun. Just you and me, fighting evil. It'll be like old times, only one person short." I said to her, my voice getting a sad tone to it at the last part. She looked at me for a moment before smiling.  
"Okay, sounds like fun." She told me.  
"Yay!" I said as I enveloped her in a hug.

"Why is it that ya'll are always in my room?" I asked the guys as Stephanie and I walked back into my motel room and found the guys waiting for us.  
"Because it's less messy." Sam said with a smile. I laughed and shook my head.  
"Hey, it's not my fault that you guys are slobs." I said as I plopped down on the bed.  
"It's not me, it's him." Sam said as he pointed to Dean.  
"Hey!" Dean yelled at us. We all laughed. I looked over at Sam and noticed that the little dimples in the corners of his mouth that came out when he smile got even bigger when he laughed. My laughing slowed down until it stopped and I sighed before getting up and started packing my stuff up.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked me.  
"Packing." I said with a duh voice as I stuffed my clothes into my duffel bag.  
"Now?" he asked. I heard someone get up and then the door open and shut. I looked back to see that it had been Stephanie and Dean.  
*The little sneaks!* I thought as I looked over at Sam. He had a slightly sad look in his eyes. I sighed and sat down next to him.  
"Sam I need to tell you something." I said to him. He turned his body so that he was completely facing me and motioned for me to continue.  
I opened my mouth to tell him that I liked him, but chickened out at the last minute. "I'm going to miss you guys a lot." Was what came out instead.  
"Oh. We'll miss you too. But like you said, the hunting world is pretty small, so we'll run into each other again." He said with a smile. I sighed and smiled back, mentally kicking myself for wussing out. I looked into Sam's face and got lost in his brown eyes. I felt myself inch towards him and him do the same until our faces were about 6 inches apart. Then, my cell phone had to go off.  
"Perfect timing." I muttered as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. "Hello?' I said into the phone in an annoyed tone.  
"Hi, is this Peyton Halliwell?" a woman's voice asked me.  
"Yes. Can I help you?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh good, this is Lily Allen. From high school." The woman said. I racked my brain for a second before the name clicked.  
"Oh yeah, what's up?" I asked. Lily went on to explain how her house had been doing strange things lately and she had remembered that I had dealt with that kind of stuff when we had gone to school together. "Okay Lily, we'll be there to check it out as soon as possible."  
"Okay, thank you." She said warmly. I smiled at her sweet attitude.  
"It's no problem." I said and hung up.  
"What's up?" Sam asked me as I got up and finished up packing.  
"Job." I said shortly.  
"Will you need help?" he asked.  
"Nah, Stephi and I can handle it." I said as I picked my bag up.  
"Oh, okay." Sam said in a slightly disappointed voice as he looked to the ground. I sat my bags near the door and walked back over to him.  
"See ya around, Sammy." I said as I put my arms around him and hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and hug me back.  
"See ya around." He said back as we let go. I nodded my head and walked back over to the door. I picked my bags up and walked out of the room. I went over to my Chevy Charger and put my bags in the back seat. Then I went over to the guys' room and went in. I was shocked at the sight that I walked in on.  
Dean and Stephanie were in a major lip lock on the bed. I cleared my throat politely and they broke apart. I smiled sheepishly at them. "Sorry guys, but Stephanie and I gotta hit the road. We have a job to go check out." I said awkwardly. They both stood up and looked at me.  
"What?" I asked them when they didn't say anything.  
"Well?" they said in unison. I laughed at them slightly.  
"Well what?" I asked, playing dumb. Stephanie narrowed her eyes at me.  
"You know what." She said.  
"No, I didn't tell him. The phone interrupted me." I said, fibbing a little. It had interrupted us, just not with me telling him. Dean and Stephanie groaned.  
"What am I going to do with you?" Stephanie asked rhetorically.  
"Well hopefully not what you and Dean were just doing." I said with a grin, trying to suppress my laughter. Stephanie glared at me and Dean turned a shade of red around his ears. That cut the cake there. I let out a short of laughter, but shut up as Stephanie's eyes narrowed even further.  
"Sorry." I said sheepishly. I walked over to Dean and gave him a hug. "See ya soon, D." I said to him.  
"D?" he asked as we pulled away.

"Yeah, you know, it's this thing called a nickname that friends give each other sometimes." I said to him. He fake glared at me and I laughed.

"Well, I think that I will wait for you in the car so you can say goodbye however it is you want to." I said to Stephanie with a suggestive grin while grabbing the keys out of her back pocket. She glared at me.

"Now don't do anything I wouldn't." I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the room.

"Ha. Ha." Stephanie called after me sarcastically. I laughed as I closed the door and walked over to the car. I climbed into the driver's side and waited. Five minutes later, she finally came out and climbed into the car. She looked a bit flustered. I laughed and shook my head as I turned the key in the ignition.

"Just had to outdo me, didn't you?!" I asked with a laugh as I pulled out of the parking lot. She shot me a glare and playfully punched me as I drove down the street.

"Shut up." She said. I laughed and switched the radio on. I laughed even harder as "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner filtered out through the speakers. I glanced over at Stephanie and saw that she had her head in her hands and was shaking her head. I chuckled at her as we drove on.

AN: Yeah same as the last one I'm too lazy. But please review.


	9. FINALLY!

AN: I am BACK MY LOVLIES! Review and you get naked Sam; that is if you can pry him outta Peyton's hands... Good luck with that!

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()_~!#$%^&*()_~!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()_~!#$%^&*(~!#$%^&*(~!#$

I was in a bar trying to find Stephani, who had wandered off somewhere. It was a rather large bar too that was pretty crowded. I pushed through the crowd, looking for my red headed friend and I went. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into someone as I got through a tight group of people and into a clearing.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I said as I looked to see who I had bumped into. A smile grew on my face as I recognized the person as Sam. "Sammy!" I said. A gorgeous smile grew on his face as well as he noticed that it was me, making the dimples in the corners of his mouth come out.  
"Peyton! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hanging out with Stephani after a job, though she is nowhere to be found." I said as I looked around for the familiar red head. I turned my attention back to Sam when I didn't spot her anywhere. "And what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm here with Dean, but he seems to have disappeared as well." Sam said as he also scanned the room.

While his attention was away from me, I straightened the mini skirt and tight black tank top that I was wearing. I pushed my straightened hair out of my face and over my shoulder as Sam turned his head back towards me. I smiled at him and he returned it. All of a sudden, I felt someone stand beside me and put an arm around me.

"Hey girly." Stephani said. I turned to see my best friend with a grin plastered on her face and the other Winchester brother on her other side. I shook my head at her and laughed.

"Where have you been?" I asked her.

"Here and there." She said which code was for "You are so not going to find out." I frowned at her, but started smiling again as she let go of me and Dean wrapped an arm around her waist. All of a sudden, "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard came on and Stephani got a huge grin on her face, as did I. We looked at each other and grabbed each other's hands.  
"We'll be back, unless you guys want to come out dancing with us." I called as Stephani pulled me through the crowd. We got to the dance floor and started moving out bodies to the beat of the music. We started singing along to the song as we dance, twisting and grinding our hips to the music. Stephani and I started laughing and singing. She took my hand and twirled me around, and then I twirled her. I turned and saw the guys watching us from the bar. I smiled at Sam as I ran my hands through my hair and moved my body to the beat. I turned back around as the chorus came on and we started singing along again.

Stephani and I stumbled off of the dance floor and back over to the guys. They had gotten a table and drinks for us. We walked over and sat down. Stephani sat next to Dean and I sat next to her, which also was next to Sam. I took a drink of the beer in front of me and grinned at Sam as I sat it back down.  
"So, what was that?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. I grinned even wider at him.  
"Well, Stephani and I love that song completely. So whenever it comes on, we always end up singing it and also dancing to it if we are in a club or bar or somewhere like that. It's like a ritual." I told him.  
"I see." Sam said with a smile. I chuckled and looked over at Dean and Stephani, who were sucking face. I rolled my eyes at them.  
"Get a room you too." I called out to them.  
"Not a bad idea." Dean said with a huge grin on his face as him and Stephani pulled apart. Stephani turned a shade of red as Sam and I started laughing. Dean got up and pulled Stephani with him towards the door.  
"Hey, I was kidding!" I called after them. Dean just smirked back at me and Stephani shrugged and waved as Dean pulled her through the crowd. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Sam.  
"Guess it's just you and me, Sammy." I told him with a laugh.  
"Guess so." He said with a smile. I smiled back at him and looked into his eyes. I broke contact and looked down at my beer bottle, taking a drink.

Sam and I sat for a while, talking and laughing, just enjoying the music and each other's company. "I'm going to go get us some more drinks." Sam said as he stood up.  
"Okay." I said as he walked away. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. I looked around me and saw all the couples dancing, laughing, kissing, and having fun. I turned my attention back to the table as Sam sat back down.  
It wasn't Sam, but a tanned, toned blonde guy. "Now what is such a gorgeous little thing doing all by yourself in a place like this?" the blonde guys asked me.  
"Why do you want to know?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I the guy smiled at me and extended his hand.  
"Jason." He said. I took his hand and shook it.  
"Peyton." I said back.  
"Well, Peyton, I hate to be forward, but how about you and I go somewhere a little more private and get to know each other?" Jason said as he put a hand on my thigh and slid it up to the hem of my skirt. I looked down at it and then back up at him with a smirk on my face.  
"If you think that that line would work on me or any other girl, you need more practice." I said as I picked his hand up off my leg and put it on the table before standing up. I looked over to see Sam heading for the door.  
"Oh shit." I muttered as I ran after him. I got outside and found out that it was pouring rain. I looked around and saw Sam heading for the motel down the street that Stephani and I were staying at. I ran after him and grabbed his arm as he was about to cross the street.  
"What were you going to do, just leave me there all alone in that bar?" I asked him with a smile as I looked up at him. The rain had completely soaked him, making his hair hang down in his face over his eyes. I ran a hand through my hair to get it out of my face and looked up at him again. He had a sad, but slightly angry look on his face. He jerked his arm out of my grip.  
"You looked a little busy." He said coldly before turning and crossing the street to the motel. I groaned and ran after him. I took hold of his arm again and turned him to face me.  
"What are you jealous or something?" I asked him, looking into his eyes. There was water running down his face and he looked so hot right then. I let out a sigh as I took in his appearance.  
"No." he said and tried to walk away. I moved in front of him and stopped him.  
"Well, if you were, I wouldn't mind." I said as I smiled up at him with a suggestive smile. Sam raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you saying?" he asked me.  
I groaned. "I'm saying that I wouldn't mind if you were jealous since that would be kind of good since I-I like you Sam. I've liked you for a while; I just didn't know how to tell you." I said and looked down at my feet, which were freezing since I was wearing strappy heels.  
All of a sudden I felt Sam pull my head up and his lips cover mine. He pulled me close to him by the waist and I wrapped my arms around his next. I felt his grip on my waist tighten as what started out as a sweet, simple kiss became a hot, passionate one. I grabbed his neck, pulling his head down further to allow me better access. The next thing I knew, we were on my bed in my motel room, where we spent the rest of the night, if you get what I mean.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in my face. I felt really happy, but I didn't know why. I tried to get up, but an arm around my waist tightened its grip and pulled me back down. I looked over to see Sam lying next to me. I smiled as last night's events came back to me. I sighed and snuggled into him, feeling very content.  
I felt Sam stir a little and looked at him to see his eyes open. When he saw me, a grin appeared on his face, making me grin as well. He propped himself up on his elbow so he was slightly over me. He leaned down and placed his lips on mine in a sweet, innocent kiss. I returned it and was a little disappointed when he pulled away.  
"Good morning." Sam said with a grin as he lay back down and pulled me on top of him. I snuggled into his chest and took in his scent.  
"Mmmm, morning." I said as I rested my head on his chest. I felt Sam kiss the top of my head and a smile grew on my face.  
"Last night was..." Sam wandered off. I propped myself up and looked at him.  
"Perfect." I finished for him. Sam nodded his head and smiled at me. I smiled back and glanced around the room. I laughed as I saw the condition that we had left it in. our clothes were scattered everywhere; we had knocked over the lamp that had been on the night table, along with one of the chairs by the door. I heard Sam laugh too as he saw what I saw.  
"We were a bit messy last night." I said to him as I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him. Sam laughed as he pulled my head forward and met me with another amazing kiss. When we pulled away, I rested my head in the crook of his neck. A little bit later, I heard him groan. I sat up and looked at him funny.  
"What is it?" I asked him in a worried tone, hoping that he wasn't regretting it.  
"It's nothing." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him and he continued. "It's just that Dean is going to be impossible to live with when he finds out." He said. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled down at him.  
"You only have to deal with him. I have to deal with him and Stephani! This is going to be fun." I said as I rolled off him and lay next to him.  
Sam wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close again. "Well, at least we're happy." Sam said as he started kissing my neck. I smiled and moved my head to allow him better access.  
"So true." I said before I grabbed his neck and pulled his mouth up to mine. We had a very heated make out session, before we pulled apart, both panting.  
"If we keep this up, we'll never get out of bed." I breathed out. Sam chuckled.  
"Who says that that is such a bad thing?" he asked with raised eyebrows. I laughed at him.  
"No one, but we do have work to do and things like that." I said to him as I traced a finger around his lips. He took old of my hand and kissed my fingers. I smiled up at him before taking a hold of his hand and pulling him out of bed.  
"Where are we going?" he asked me.  
"Well, we need to get ready, so I thought a shower for two sounded pretty nice." I said with a sly grin. Sam grinned back at me, his long bangs hanging in his eyes.  
"Sounds perfect." He said as he grabbed my waist and backed me into the bathroom. I let out a giggle as he shut the door behind us.

I was sitting on the bed brushing my hair after drying it after mine and Sam's shower. I stood up and placed the hairbrush on the dresser and started tidying the place up a bit while Sam was in the bathroom getting dressed in the clothes that I had conjured up for him. I heard the bathroom door open and Sam's arms wrap around my waist. I felt him move my hair from on my shoulder and start placing kisses on my shoulder and up my neck. I shivered as his lips touched the area right below my earlobe. I pulled away slightly and turned around to face him.  
"And what exactly do you think that you are doing, Mr. Winchester?" I asked him with a smile on my face.  
"Just kissing my girl." He said as he tightened his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I leaned back a bit and raised my eyebrows at him.  
"Your girl, huh?" I said with an amused look on my face. The smile on his face faltered a little with worry.  
"Well, you are my girl, right?" he asked me.  
I smiled at how easy it was to mess with him. "Always." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a tender kiss. We pulled away when we heard the door open. I looked over to see Stephani tip toeing in, her heels in hand, hair slightly a mess, as well as her makeup and clothes. The amused look appeared back on my face as we watched her close the door quietly behind her.  
"Have fun last night. Red?" I asked her, using the nickname that I had given her back in juniors high. She turned around on her heel to face me with a guilty look on her face. The look disappeared and was replaced with a smirk when she saw Sam with his arms around me still.  
"Did you?" she asked, the smirk growing on her face by the minute. I smirked right back at her.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said as I leaned into Sam's chest. Stephani's smirk grew to twice its size.  
"Ah ha! I knew you guys would get together!" she exclaimed. Sam and I laughed and I shook my head.  
"So, when exactly did this happen?" she asked us. I looked up at Sam, then back at Stephani.  
"Last night after you guys left. A few hours later actually." I told her. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She turned around and opened it a bit.

"Hey, have you seen Sam?" I heard Dean's voice come from the other side of the door. Stephani stepped back and opened the door all the way. Dean looked in and started grinning like a mad man when he saw me and Sam.

"About time, you two." He said as he walked into the room. I stuck my tongue out at him, which made him laugh. Sam let go of my waist and we walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So, what do you guys have to say to this?" Sam asked them as we looked from Stephani to Dean. They looked at each other before Stephani responded.

"Nothing, except that I'm happy for you both. Oh, and if you hurt her, I will hurt you twice as bad." Stephani said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, I agree with, Steph." Dean said.

"Hey! I'm your own brother!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, but she wouldn't hurt you and if she did, she'd end up hurting me if I tried to hurt her." Dean said. Stephani and I started laughing at what he said.

"He's right though." I said as I looked at Sam. Sam smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I leaned against him and he put his arm around me.

"Well, I guess that we're going to be traveling together again." Dean said as he wrapped and arm around Stephani's waist.

"Guess so." I said as I looked up at Sam and smiled. He smiled back and I closed my eyes, feeling very happy.

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

AN: Well... That's all for now folks! Sorry it took so long to update!


End file.
